El gran premio ¿o la gran pesadilla?
by Yui Arui
Summary: Jun es una chica de 20 años, toda su vida se la ha pasado entrenando y entrenando para complacer a su padre. Un dia, una de las competencias más importantes surge y ella esta decidida a ganar, sin embargo, ella no sabe sobre el premio. ¿Qué le esperará?
1. Chapter 1

**Heya~! Hola a todas :3 Bueno, antes que nada, no estoy muy... satisfecha con este fic. Especialmente porque lo uso para practicar un poco mis maneras de narrar xD (soy un asco en ese ambito) ademas admito que soy una adicta al relleno, me gusta poner un poco de relleno aqui, otro poquito alla, pero de esa manera me divierto mas al escribir fics :D (Kishimoto, te comprendo! x'D). **

**Aviso: para que se ubiquen esta historia es mas o menos en la de los años donde los castillos, reyes y principes existian (dejenme soñar ;-;) pero voy a aumentarle algunas invenciones del siglo 20 hacia adelante, solo algunas cosas, como las armas de fuego, no se preocupen, solo son unas cuantas cositas.**

**Y sin más, el primer capitulo lleno de relleno (? **

**Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan son del juego Amour Sucre o Corazon de Melon creado por ChiNoMiko.**

* * *

Otro día más, levantarse, entrenar, comer y dormir. Es lo único que hago.  
Hola a todos, me llamo Jun, he pertenecido a la armada de mi país por casi toda mi vida ya que mi padre es muy reconocido por su alto estatus dentro de esta. Aparte de eso, soy normal. No soy de las típicas chicas del ejército que siempre se mantienen serias. Me gusta reírme, hacer bromas y le caigo muy bien a la gente, hasta puedo bromear algunas veces con mis superiores, que a pesar de tener casi 30 años más que yo, son uno de los mejores en la historia del reino Amarillo, ósea mi país.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 20, nunca celebro este tipo de cosas pues me parece algo trivial. Cada año que pasaba, me arrastraba más cerca de la muerte. Estaba haciendo algunas planchas en el gimnasio principal cuando mi padre entro.

-Hija, veo que estas ejercitándote. - me dijo con su voz gruesa y estricta.  
-Sí, padre. No puedo perder ni un día de entrenamiento, necesito ser más fuerte. - estaba algo cansada, sin embargo no se me permitía mostrar ninguna debilidad frente a otras personas de mayor rango.  
-Tengo una misión para ti  
Paré de hacer planchas y me senté en el suelo mientras mi padre me daba una botella de agua.  
-Esta noche vas a asistir a una ceremonia - abrí mis ojos como dos platos  
-Padre, ¿Por qué debería ir a esa ceremonia? ¿Es algo importante?  
-Claro que lo es. He sido invitado y sería muy descortés de mi parte rechazarla. Además la invitación decía que tenía que llevar a toda mi familia. - su tono de voz sonaba más relajado. Eso quiere decir que me es permitido hablarle como mi padre y no como mi superior.  
-Papá, ¿no crees que es suficiente llevar a Kentin? No me llevo muy bien con todo eso de vestidos.  
-No te preocupes por eso querida, no estaremos mucho tiempo allí, probablemente una horas.  
No soy capaz de desobedecer a mi padre, el siempre habla con certeza y seriedad.  
-Claro, ¿A qué hora tengo que regresar para cambiarme? - si se trataba de una ceremonia formal, todo eso tendría algo que ver con vestido, peinado y maquillaje.  
-Ahora mismo. El costurero Leigh y su esposa Rosalya ya están esperándote en casa, así que recoge tus cosas que nos vamos a caballo. ¿Entendido? - Su voz se volvió más severa  
-Como usted demande, padre - fui a recoger mis cosas y regresé a casa.  
Tal como mi padre dijo, Leigh y Rosalya ya estaban esperándome. Leigh es el costurero personal de mi familia y Rosalya se encargaba de todo el maquillaje y peinados. Fui a tomarme una ducha y cuando salí, pude ver un vestido azulino con uno que otro detalle en la parte del busto.  
-Ven querida, es hora de arreglarse - Rosalya me dijo en un tono amable, señalando una silla para sentarme.  
Rosalya tardó 1 hora completa en solo el peinado y ahora seguía lo peor.  
-Emmm, Rosalya, ¿podrías no poner una capa de maquillaje tan gruesa en mi cara?  
-¿A que te refieres? No te preocupes de eso, tú no eres como las demás chicas que he maquillado. Tu cara natural es muy hermosa y tu piel, aunque siempre entrenes en arena, muy suave. Aunque por alguna razón siempre has tenido una piel demasiada pálida. ¡Solo un poco de rubor y te verás magnífica! - me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
Solo pude soltar un suspiro y dejar que ella siga con su trabajo. Cuando ella terminó, mi padre entró en mi habitación sin previo aviso.  
-Hija, el carruaje ya está esperándonos afuera. - mi padre vestía con uno de sus mejores abrigos.  
-Claro, padre.  
Fui al carruaje y en todo el camino mi padre me decía que debía de ser amable y cortés, que mi lado militar no resalte.

Esta noche será aburrida, solo conoceré a los socios de papá. Además solo voy a estar allí como una muñeca, vestir lindo y que los demás te alaben solo por eso.  
En todo el recorrido estaba mirando a la ventana y todas las casas se me hacían familiares, me quedé pensativa unos minutos, cuando reconocí una torre amarilla. Íbamos al castillo de los reyes. Me calmé un poco, era un lugar que conocía muy bien, además el rey, la reina, el príncipe Nathaniel y la princesa Amber me trataban como si fuera parte de la familia puesto que mi padre era la mano derecha de su majestad.  
-Oye, Jun - Kentin, mi hermano, me había dado un codazo al cual se lo devolví más fuerte todavía.  
-¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté mientras él se frotaba su brazo por el dolor.  
-No era necesario usar tanta fuerza. Quiero pedirte un favor. ¿Puedes mantener en secreto de que antes era débil?  
Lo miré extrañada.  
-¿Por qué crees que le diría a alguien?  
-Prefiero tomar precauciones contigo.  
Solo asentí con la cabeza y seguí viendo por la ventana. A los pocos minutos, llegamos a un castillo pintado de amarillo, que representaba el color del reino Jaune.  
Cuando entré en aquel salón lleno de luces, el príncipe Nathaniel que se encontraba saludando a algunas personas, se acercó a mí.  
-Es un placer verla por aquí, Jun - hizo una reverencia.  
-El placer es mío, príncipe Nathaniel. - le devolví la reverencia.  
Después, saludó a mi padre y a mi hermano. Cuando terminó, se disculpó y se retiró a donde estaba su padre.  
-Miren quien vino, la señorita militar - alguien había posado su mano en mi hombro. Me voltee y pude ver la sonrisa gigante de la princesa Amber.  
-También es un gusto de verla, princesa Amber. - hice una pequeña reverencia.  
-¡Basta de formalidades! Ven aquí - me agarró de la mano y me arrastró a una habitación en donde habían 3 sofás muy lujosos.  
Ella se sentó en uno y yo me senté en otro. No era la primera vez que ella hacia esto. De pequeñas siempre nos escabullíamos de las fiestas y nos escondíamos en esos tipos de cuartos.  
-Bien, mi querida Jun, dime todo  
Ya sabía a lo que se refería ella, Amber era conocida por sus problemas amorosos, esta vez era mi hermano, Kentin.  
-Amber, ya te dije que te olvides de él. No creo que se fije en alguien que siempre lo ha estado molestando  
-Pero ahora ya no lo hago, digo, quien lo haría, con lo guapo que está ahora - eso era lo único que le atraía a Amber, el físico.  
Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando alguien entró. Tenía que ser mi hermano.  
-Princesa Amber, su majestad la está llamando. - Kentin comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no por el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de Amber, sino que nunca había sido bueno con mujeres.  
-Oh, es cierto, hay invitados especiales. Nos vemos - le mandó un beso volado a Kentin.  
Cuando me quede a sola con él, comenzó a rascarse la cara como para quitar ese beso.  
-Ya basta, exagerado. Si sigues así, la piel se te va a salir.  
-Odio a esas personas superficiales, y lo sabes - me miró con reproche - A lo que venía, nuestro padre nos está llamando.  
Seguí a Kentin hasta donde estaba mi padre. La razón era que iban a anunciar a los invitados especiales, probablemente de otro reino.

Estaba en lo cierto, eran de otro reino, pero no cualquier persona, eran los príncipes en persona.  
Príncipe Castiel del reino Rouge  
Príncipe Lysandro del reino Vert  
Nathaniel estaba parado a un costado con Amber quien parecía anonada viendo al príncipe Castiel. Supongo que eso dejaría a Kentin tranquilo.

No había nada más que hacer, mi padre seguía hablando con personas que ni siquiera conocía, Kentin había sido arrastrado por Amber a quien sabe dónde y yo creyendo que lo dejaría en paz. Lo único que me quedaba era estar parada en medio de esa gran fiesta. Aunque el ambiente era bueno, no me apetecía quedarme allí por más tiempo, salí al jardín trasero.  
Era de noche, la luna estaba iluminando aquel lugar lleno de arbustos, su luz reflejaba en una fuente de agua. Me senté en el borde, las fiestas no eran para nada lo mío. Solté un suspiro.  
-Se puede saber ¿porque una señorita tan bella como usted hace aquí debajo de la luna suspirando sola? - alguien me había dicho, su voz era suave y mostraba mucha caballerosidad.  
Sabía que era mala educación no mirar a una persona a la cara cuando le están hablando, pero en ese momento no me sentía para nada bien.  
-No mucho, disfrutar de la brisa de la noche es algo que me relaja, odio este tipo de fiestas. No sé cómo la gente puede soportar un ambiente tan tenso.- le dije al misterioso hombre, aún seguía de espaldas hacia él.  
-Tiene razón, la brisa nocturna es uno de los mejores que hay, sin embargo, sería malo que una dama se enfermase por ella.  
Estaba a punto de contestarle pero sentí algo en mis hombros. Era un abrigo y por la textura de la tela, pude reconocer que era una muy fina. Mi curiosidad me mataba, ¿quién era aquella persona?  
Me voltee y pude verlo a los ojos, uno verde y otro amarillo, pelo blanco con las puntas de color negro. Era el príncipe Lysandro. No voy a negar que él era guapo y que estaba un poco nerviosa. Reaccioné.  
-Su alteza Lysandro, perdone por mi manera de expresarme. No era mi intención. - me había inclinado hacia su dirección en manera de reverencia.  
-Levante la cabeza, no es necesario tanta formalidad  
-No, su alteza, usted es un invitado especial y necesita ser tratado como uno  
-Eso será dentro de la fiesta, sin embargo ahora estoy fuera de ella y le pediría que no me trate como si fuera un príncipe si es posible.  
Levante mi cabeza.  
-No es posible su majestad  
Era terca, lo sé, pero tampoco tenía opción, mi padre me había advertido y tenía que tratar así a las personas. Pude ver como el príncipe se sentó en el borde de la fuente y dejo salir un suspiro.  
-Para serte honesto, yo también quería salir de ese ambiente, me parece muy incómodo  
-Pero usted deberá de volver pronto, su majestad podría estar buscándolo en este preciso instante.  
-No creo que ese sea el caso - se volteo a mirarme - por cierto, ¿usted sabe el propósito de esta celebración?  
Eso me dejó algo desconcertada, ¿se le habrá olvidado? ¿O se está haciendo el que no sabe?  
-Pues, ¿no es para celebrar su venida a nuestro reino?  
Su mirada fue a parar hacia la luna - Así que no sabes sobre el propósito - él había dicho en voz baja, pero podía escucharlo claramente.  
No pude contestarle, era verdad que mi padre no había dicho nada acerca de eso. Y solo había aceptado por ser una orden.  
El príncipe Lysandro me volvió a mirar.  
-Bella dama, podría decirme su nombre y su edad por favor - eso me desconcertó, ¿para qué quería saber? No es como si lo volviera a ver, pero órdenes son órdenes.  
-Mi nombre es Jun, Jun Lincort. Tengo 19, no... mejor dicho, tengo 20 ahora. - lo había olvidado por completo, hoy era mi cumpleaños.  
-¿Cuándo ha cumplido años? - me miraba algo confundido, bueno quien no lo estaría, me equivoqué en mi propia edad.  
-El 15 de febrero, su alteza.

-¿15 de Febrero? Eso es…

Solo asentí. Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y se levantó lentamente acercándose lentamente hacia mí, agarró mi mano y la beso suavemente. El roce de sus algo secos pero cálidos labios sobre mi mano, mi rostro comenzó a tornarse un color rojo intenso. Mi corazón latía rápidamente que hasta me dolía el pecho. Alzó su mirada para que chocara con la mía. Hubo una gran pausa, cada segundo que pasaba hacía que mi corazón latiera más fuerte. ¿Qué era esta sensación?  
-Le deseo feliz cumpleaños, señorita Jun. Le prometo que la próxima vez, será algo más que solo un beso en la mano  
Estaba perpleja, ¿próxima vez? ¿Acaso nos volveríamos a encontrar?  
-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! - alguien nos gritó.  
Volteamos y vimos al príncipe Nathaniel. Por su expresión, no parecía muy contento. El príncipe Lysandro seguía sosteniendo mi mano y al parecer, no tenía intenciones en soltarla.  
-Oh, disculpe, príncipe Nathaniel, solo le estaba dando un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños a esta bella dama  
Nathaniel me miró confundido. Mi cara seguía como un tomate pero solo le asentí.

-Ya veo, disculpe si he interrumpido algo, he estado buscándolo, mi padre desea hablar un poco con usted - la voz de Nathaniel había vuelto a la normalidad y se le veía más tranquilo.  
-Enseguida voy - se volteó a mí - será un placer volver a verla de nuevo señorita Jun  
El príncipe Lysandro finalmente soltó mi mano y se volvió a dirigir a la fiesta. Cuando lo perdí de vista, noté a Nathaniel algo furioso.  
-Pasa algo, príncipe Nathaniel  
-Ya te dije millones de veces que no me llames así cuando estamos solos  
-Perdón, es una costumbre.  
-¿Que estaban haciendo antes de que viniera? - su cara aun mostraba enfado.  
¿Como decirle sobre todo eso? Estaba pensando como nunca lo había hecho. Lo que acababa de pasar me había dejado desconcertada y aún seguía roja.  
Era la primera vez que me quedaba sin palabras.  
Estaba mirando hacia el piso cuando de repente sentí 2 cálidos brazos rodear mi cuerpo. Estaba sorprendida, pero no me separé. Era una sensación muy dulce. Levanté mi cara y me encontré con unos ojos color miel.  
-Hagamos como si nada de esto hubiese pasado. Dejándolo de lado, feliz cumpleaños Jun – me miró a los ojos intensamente.

Jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan serio. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mi. Su cara estaba cada vez más y más cerca de la mía. No podía moverme, sus brazos en mi cuerpo me restringían cualquier tipo de movimiento. Solo cerré los ojos a esperar lo que seguía.

-¡Príncipe Nathaniel! ¿Donde se encuentra? - escuchamos gritos desde lejos, él paró en seco y se alejó de mí.  
-Perdona Jun. Continuaremos en otro día – parecía avergonzado por lo que había hecho.  
Me quede sola, no podía mover ningún músculo, ¿que significaba todo lo que había pasado esta noche? Mi corazón parecía estar en una carrera compitiendo por el primer lugar, mi cara estaba totalmente colorada, mi cabeza estaba toda revuelta. No podía pensar claramente.  
-¡Jun! - alguien me gritó de lejos, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
Voltee a mirar a aquella persona, era mi padre.  
- Padre, lamento mi ausencia en la fiesta, pero deseaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.  
-Eso está bien, pero... - me miro - y ese abrigo de quién es?  
¿Abrigo? Me había olvidado completamente, el príncipe Lysandro me lo había dado y seguía sobre mis hombros.  
-Es... es del príncipe Lysandro, me lo ha prestado - no sabía cómo reaccionaría mi padre.  
Solo soltó una pequeña risa y me sonrió.  
-Bueno, si es solo el, entonces estará bien.  
_¿What?_ Su reacción normal sería que estuviera molesto por haber entablado una conversación con un Príncipe aparte de Nathaniel.  
-Te estaba buscando, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Nos vamos.  
-Pero, padre, necesito devolverle su abrigo al príncipe Lysandro.  
-Eso será un problema, todos los príncipes ya se retiraron. Tendrás que devolvérselo otro día.  
Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que lo volvería a ver? Espero que no me traiga a otro tipo de eventos similares a este.  
Solo asentí y volví a casa. Mi cabeza seguía dando millones de vueltas.  
Fui a cambiarme y directo a mi cama, quería pensar con más claridad. Cerré mis ojos y estaba a punto de dormidos cuando mi padre entro a mi habitación sin previo aviso.  
-Hija, lamento interrumpir tu sueño.  
-No te preocupes por eso padre, ¿qué sucede?  
-Desde mañana comenzarás un nuevo método de entrenamiento, uno mucho más duro del que estas llevando ahora - lo miré sorprendida.  
Mi entrenamiento actual no era algo que una persona normal pudiera sobrevivir. Era muy duro, pero mi cuerpo aun podía dar para mucho más. No quería decepcionar a mi padre, siempre había creído que para mi padre, yo era una pérdida de su tiempo por ser mujer. Un entrenamiento un poco más intenso no me matará.  
-Claro, padre. Sin embargo me gustaría saber la razón por la cual mi entrenamiento ha sido cambiado. - le dije con la voz más serena que tenía, ocultando una super curiosa y extremadamente irrespetuosa voz.  
-Ah, pues te estoy preparando, hija. - Una amplia sonrisa estaba reflejada en su rostro - dentro de un mes tendrás una competencia entre militares femeninas, y como hija mía, tienes que participar en ella.  
"Competencia", esa palabra siempre había sido mi preferida, me encantaban los retos y la sensación de salir victoriosa aun sin tener un premio.  
-La idea no es nada mala, padre. Me agrada, es más, le pediría que mi entrenamiento sea más difícil todavía - le había contestado con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Esa es la actitud, sin embargo, no solo es físico, sino también mental. - estaba procesando la información, con mental ¡¿se refería a estudios?! - tendrás que trabajar el doble de duro, entrenamientos y estudios señorita.  
Eso último me desconcertó, ¿para que necesitara estudios? No es que sea mala en eso, es más, lo hacía muy bien.  
No salían palabras de mi boca, por lo que solo pude asentirle a mi padre. Me sonrió y se dio media vuelta saliendo por el marco dorado que separaba mi cuarto con el pasillo.  
Me cubrí con la sabana hasta la cabeza y me quede dormida al instante.

* * *

**Les dije ;-; solo es un fic que he hecho para "practicar" mis tecnicas de narrado (y no parece que haya dado fruto) pero espero que pueda continuarla ****mejor.**

**Hice a Amber buena :D ! al menos por ahora ewe quien sabe que podria pasar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les dejo la segunda parte~ **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La trompeta comenzó a sonar, eran las 7 de la mañana. No quería mover ningún músculo. La noche anterior me había quedado despierta hasta muy entrada la madrugada, pensando en todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado con el príncipe Lysandro y Nathaniel. Con solo pensar en ellos, mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. Me levanté sin ganas y como de costumbre en tan solo 15 minutos ya estaba en el gimnasio recibiendo mi nuevo horario de entrenamiento y estudios.  
-Creo que tu padre está exagerando un poco - dijo Boris, uno de mis superiores - Este nuevo horario es demasiado pesado.  
-¿Así que me crees incapaz de hacer eso? - le pregunte con un tono desafiante y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Boris era mi entrenador desde hace unos años, más o menos de 40 años de edad con el cabello pintado de un color amarillo. Era uno de los pocos superiores que aceptaban mis bromas y comentarios fuera de lugar.  
-Para nada, creo que puedes dar para más. Pero igual sigue siendo demasiado trabajo para una chica que va a tener que casarse.  
Le hice una mueca de desaprobación.  
-No, señor, no pienso casarme hasta que de verdad quiera a esa persona. – le dije haciendo una "x" con mis brazos.  
Pude ver como Boris me miraba fijamente. Solo soltó un suspiro.  
-Ese padre suyo le encantan las sorpresas. - dijo en voz baja  
-¿Que tipo de sorpresa? - le pregunte curiosa.  
-Si su padre no se lo ha contado, no tengo derecho a hacerlo yo.

-Vamos, Boris. ¿Ni una pequeñísima pista? – le dije con un tono inocente.

-Ni una pequeñísima pista, señorita – me sonrió - Regresemos al tema. Tienes clases de 7 am a 11 am, después va a tener de 12 a 6 pm para entrenamiento. Lunes y jueves será lucha mano a mano, martes es arquería, miércoles son de esgrima, viernes le toca manejo de armas de fuego, sábado de supervivencia y domingo son de evaluaciones. No hay días libres para usted por un mes.  
Me quede perpleja, siempre tenía los sábados y domingos libres para visitar a mi madre que vivía en una Villa no muy alejada, pero solo sería un mes, mamá entendería.

Y así pasaron 3 días, los entrenamientos eran muy cansados, mucho más de lo que había imaginado, pero podía soportarlo.  
Estaba ahora en esgrima, aunque mejor dicho, eran clases de manejo de espadas. De pronto sonaron las trompetas, no le tome demasiada importancia y seguí practicando. Sentía como todo se volvía quieto y silencioso, pero no me importó mucho, es más, me ayudaban a concentrarme mejor. Oí como las puertas se abrieron y entraron impotentes 30 hombres como mínimo y en el centro de todos, estaba un pelirrojo vestido finamente. Un ataque de pánico me entró, me habían tomado por sorpresa. Tiré mi espada al suelo y me arrodille frente a él.  
Aunque tenía mi mirada al suelo, pude sentir más de 20 miradas encima mío que me ponían nerviosa.  
-Todos ustedes, ¡largo! - dijo la voz prepotente del príncipe.  
Escuche algunos murmuros.  
-¡¿No me oyeron?! ¡Largo! - repitió más enojado  
Oí como muchos pies se iban y cerraron la puerta. Pude sentir que alguien caminaba en círculos alrededor mío. Seguía mirando al piso.  
-Tu eres la de cabello blanco de la que me habló Lysandro - seguía caminando alrededor mío. - no está nada mal, mejor que las demás, pero - hizo una gran pausa - no tienes un buen cuerpo que digamos.  
No le respondí, solo era el ego aristocrático que tenía, lo hacía sentir mejor que los demás.  
-Párate - me ordenó  
Me incorpore lentamente y me pare. Pude verlo completamente ahora, el seguía viéndome de pies a cabeza, cosa que me incomodaba.  
-Tienes cara demasiado bonita como para no haber sido aplastado por el entrenamiento del ejercito - ¡¿eso era un alabo?! - tu cuerpo... está algo mal proporcionado.  
Sinceramente en ese momento quería golpearlo, pero me contuve, era solo un príncipe caprichoso.  
-¿De verdad eres de las fuerzas militares? Una chica debilucha como tu sería un estorbo  
-Lamento ser un estorbo entonces - exploté, no permitía a otras personas en llamarle débil solo por mi físico.  
Mis músculos no parecían para nada desarrollados y no se mostraban los frutos de mi entrenamiento en mi cuerpo. Pero si los ponía a prueba, podría romperle la cara a alguien fácilmente, cosa que en ese momento hubiese querido hacer.  
El príncipe Castiel me miró con sorpresa y después soltó una carcajada.  
-¿Una mosca como tú se atreve a desafiarme? Aun si escogiera al hombre más débil de mi ejército, te haría trizas.  
-Eso espera usted que pase  
-Solo eres una niñata que no conoce la vida  
-Y usted, majestad, es un príncipe con un ego más alto que las nubes - le dije con una sonrisa.  
Me miró desafiante y en su cara reflejaba ira.  
-¿Sabes quién soy verdad? ¿Osas hablarme de esa manera?  
-Usted es el príncipe Castiel, sin embargo no creo que por ser un príncipe deba hablarle mentiras. Todo lo que he dicho, son la pura y dura verdad, señor. - le mandé otra sonrisa.  
Él se acercó a mí bruscamente y levantó su mano. Solo pude cerrar los ojos, porque sabía lo que vendría y me lo tenía bien merecido, pero solo sentí una mano tocar mi cabello que estaba atado en una cola. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi como el príncipe Castiel jugaba con los mechones de mi cabello que se habían salido.  
Su cara comenzó a acercarse más y más y dejó su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro izquierdo mientras que su mano iba directamente hacia donde estaba la liga de mi cabello y lo jalo, dejando mi pelo largo caer sobre mi espalda.  
-Tu cabello no huele nada mal. – su voz se oía más calmada y relajada.

Podía sentir su respirar en mi cuello, haciendo que me sonrojase.  
No sabía que contestar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿Qué intentaba hacer conmigo?  
De pronto la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y entró Kentin, quien se arrodilló al notar la presencia del príncipe.  
El príncipe Castiel parecía fastidiado, se alejó de mí y se voltio a Kentin.  
-¡¿Qué quieres?! - dijo con voz prepotente.  
-Su alteza, el príncipe Nathaniel lo está llamando.  
-Ese nunca me va a dejar en paz - se volteo hacia mí - Nos vemos otro día, blanca.  
Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Kentin me miró fijamente.  
-¿Qué hacia él aquí? - me preguntó  
-Y a mí que me preguntas, estoy más sorprendida que tú, fíjate. – me encogí de hombros - Supongo que vino a joder un poco - le respondí sin ganas.  
-¡Señorita, controle esa boca suya! - mi padre había entrado de repente  
Cerré mi boca al instante y me enderecé.

-Padre, perdone mi manera de expresarme, no volverá a pasar.

-Más te vale – me miró desafiante - ¿Y? ¿Por qué sigues aquí parada? ¡Tienes entrenamiento pendiente! Y tú, Kentin, no la molestes más, retírate.

Él solo asintió y se fue mientras yo agarraba mi espada que yacía en el suelo y continué con mi entrenamiento. Mi padre se quedó unos minutos mirando como usaba la espada y acto seguido se retiró.

Solté un suspiro. Primero el príncipe Lysandro, después Nathaniel y ahora el príncipe Castiel. No sabía qué hacer, ni el por qué de sus acciones. Me habían dejado desconcertada. Necesitaba hablar sobre esto con alguien.

Mi primera opción fue mi madre, pero no la vería por un mes, así que decidí contárselo a Rosalya. Ella era solo 2 años mayor que yo y le tenía mucha confianza.

Al acabar mi entrenamiento, fui a mi casa. Me duché y vi la hora. Eran tan solo las 6:30. Agarré uno de mis abrigos y me encaminé a la casa de Leigh y Rosalya. Llegué unos minutos después. Su casa era grande y muy bien decorada, con un jardín delantero lleno de flores. Llamé a la puerta y un pelinegro me abrió. Parecía sorprendido, pero aun asi me dejo pasar.

-Supongo que viene a ver a Rosalya – me dijo con un tono amable.

-Sí, espero no haber interrumpido algo importante.

-No se preocupe de eso, a ella le gusta disfrutar de su compañía. Por aquí.

Leigh me llevó hacia un cuarto con puertas color rojas decoradas con cadenas doradas.

-Ella está adentro. Voy a hacerles el té y las dejo solas. – me dijo eso y se retiró.

Abrí las puertas lentamente y encontré a Rosa trabajando en un vestido nuevo. Era un vestido de bodas.

Se percató de mi presencia y dejó las agujas y el hilo en una mesa.

-Jun, que alegría verte por aquí – se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-También es un gusto verte, Rosa.

En ese momento, Leigh entró a la habitación con 2 tazas de té, las dejó en una mesa y se retiró.

-Creo que Leigh le viene el trabajo de mayordomo – le dije a Rosa en un tono burlón.

-Me vas a decir eso a mí – nos comenzamos a reír

-¿Para quién es ese vestido? – le pregunté señalando el vestido de novia que ella estaba confeccionando antes de que yo entrara.

-Pues para ti. Para quien más lo haría

La miré con confusión y ella lo notó.

-Lo siento, pero ese hermoso vestido va a esperar uno años antes de que me case.

Ahora Rosa es la que se veía sorprendida. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se calló.

-Jun, ¿tu padre no te dijo nada? – me preguntó en un tono sorprendida.

-Mmmmm, nada importante. ¿Por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, no pasa absolutamente nada – tomó un sorbo de su té – ¿Y para que has venido?

-Se podría decir que estoy un poco confundida.

Le conté todo lo que pasó en la fiesta con el príncipe Lysandro, con Nathaniel y lo que me pasó hoy con el príncipe Castiel. Ella me escuchaba atentamente y parecía sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Se podría decir que un mosquito muy feraz los picó y por eso se comportan así.

-¿Un mosquito? ¿Les causó algún tipo de enfermedad? – Le pregunté a Rosa.

-La enfermedad no se contagia así por así. Se podría decir que el mosquito eres tú.

-¿Yo? – le pregunté desconcertada a Rosa – Yo no les hice nada malo.

-Déjame continuar. El mosquito eres tú y la enfermedad que les transmitiste es la enfermedad del enamoramiento.

-Ahhhh, ya te compren… ¡¿QUÉ?! – Rosa se estaba partiendo de risa por mi reacción.

-Lo que oíste, están enamorados de ti, tontita.

-Rosa, deja de bromear. Eso no puede ser posible, ¿verdad?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Si no me crees, no lo hagas. – miró al reloj - mira la hora, tu padre te va a matar si es que no regresas pronto.

Era verdad, eran las 7:23 y si no regresaba en 7 minutos, lo iba a lamentar. Me despedí rápidamente de Rosa y Leigh y me dirigí corriendo hacia mi casa.

Llegué y eran las 7:27, nada mal, 4 minutos, nuevo récord.

Me fui a mi habitación y me puse a leer algunos libros que tenía en mi estante, pero el comentario de Rosa no me dejaba concentrarme. Tres apuestos príncipes estaban babeando por mí, no era posible, debía ser solo una broma de Rosa.

Pero…¿Qué pasaría si fuera verdad? Con solo el pensamiento, mi cara se tornaba a otro color y me sentía avergonzada. Me tiré a mi cama y me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Esta parte fue mucho mas corta que la anterior, muuucho mas x'D**

**mi compatibilidad con tsunderes = 0% (creo que por eso me odia Q.Q)**

**Y creo que les di una pequeña pista de lo que vendría a ser el premio de esta competencia xD pero claaaro, como Jun es inocente no se da cuenta :v**

**miku . lok . 99 : Gracias *-*~~~ me encanta que te haya gustado espero que también disfrutes esta parte ~**

**Haruno tsukushi : Me alegra que te halla gustado Y sobre lo que sigue... pues se podria decir que el conflicto principal no comienza hasta mucho mas adelante cuando la competencia termina (Upps! un poco de spoiler) Asi que tengan paciencia con mi relleno u.u**

**You guys make me soooo~~~ happy *-* **

**Gracias a todas por leer ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Colegio, te odio. No me deja tiempo de publicar el fic aun teniendo una parte ya avanzada u.u**

**Aquí les dejo la tercera parte ;) espero que lo disfruten. Traté de ponerlo un poco sentimentalista... pero no pude xD**

**Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan son del juego Amour Sucre o Corazón de Melón creado por ChiNoMiko.**

* * *

Desperté con sueño, pues la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien. Con tan solo el pensamiento, me mataba.

Me levante de mi cama y me cambie. Una vez lista, estaba dispuesta a irme a mis clases, cuando alguien me agarra de la muñeca, impidiéndome avanzar. Volteé mi mirada y no pude evitar sonrojarme, era un tercio del causante de mis preocupaciones.

-Na-Nathaniel, buenos días – le dije algo nerviosa.

-Buenos días. Jun, tenemos que hablar. ¿Podemos?

-Pe-Pero necesito asistir a las clases.

-No te preocupes por eso Jun, las clases pueden esperar si alguien como el príncipe viene a buscarte en persona – mi padre había aparecido de la nada.

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa gigante, cosa que me causaba escalofríos. Solo asentí y nos fuimos a la sala de mi casa. No había nadie allí aparte de nosotros dos, 2 tazas humeantes de té y un silencio gigante. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para entablar una conversación normal con Nathaniel, pero sabía que nada cambiaria si seguía así. Me relaje un poco y actué como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Y, Nathaniel, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le pregunte en un tono tranquilo

-¿No puedo venir a verte cada vez que se me dé la gana? – me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante su comentario. Seguramente me esté haciendo ideas, puede ser que el solo lo haya dicho para molestarme un poco, porque como dicen "Sin bullying no hay amistad".

-Jaja – reí irónicamente – Muy gracioso, Nathaniel. Ahora dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Cómo sabes que no es verdad? – dijo en voz baja pero podía oírlo claramente.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. He venido porque al parecer tienes el abrigo de Lysandro. – su expresión se había vuelto seria.

-Oh, sí. Lo tengo guardado, te lo voy a traer – le dije.

Me paré de mi asiento y fui por el traje del príncipe Lysandro que lo tenía doblado cuidadosamente en uno de mis cajones y volví a la sala, donde Nathaniel parecía tener la mirada hacia la nada.

-Aquí esta – le dije entregándole el abrigo.

-No – me dijo secamente y con una expresión angustiada y enfadada – Lysandro quiere que se lo des personalmente.

Su tono de voz me causaba escalofríos, nunca me había hablado de esa manera.

-Pero tengo entrenamiento

-Puedes faltar al entrenamiento por un día – mi padre entro a la sala de la nada, ¡¿Cómo es que siempre interfiere en el momento preciso?! – Ve a cambiarte, no puedes ir al castillo vestida de esa manera. – me dijo y se retiró.

Solté un suspiro y fui a cambiarme. Me puse un vestido verde y arregle mi cabello en un moño. Hubiese preferido ir en pantalones militares, pero al parecer sería demasiado "irrespetuoso" aparecerse de esa manera frente a un príncipe.

Baje las escaleras y Nathaniel ya me esperaba en la puerta con el carruaje ya listo. Se quedó mirándome fijamente, cosa que me incomodaba.

-Emmm, ¿Nathaniel, estas bien?

-Si presentarte otra vez a Lysandro lo llamas bien, pues no. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Ven, sube.

Me estiró su mano y me ayudo a subir en el carruaje. Todo el viaje lo pasamos en silencio, cosa que no era muy común. Nathaniel y yo éramos amigos desde muy pequeños, teníamos la misma edad, por lo que nos era más fácil entendernos. Hablábamos, reíamos, comíamos y hasta una vez dormimos juntos, claro que todo eso paso cuando teníamos cinco años. El tiempo pasó y sus deberes como príncipe aumentaron, haciendo que pase menos tiempo con él, distanciándonos más y más. Sin embargo, nos agradaba pasar tiempo juntos cada vez que podíamos pero sabía que la confianza que una vez habíamos tenido, desapareció.

-Jun – me llamo Nathaniel sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté

-Eso debería de preguntarte a ti, pareces estar demasiado distraída últimamente.

Y me vas a venir con eso, si una de las 3 razones por la que estoy así eres tú. Solo negué con la cabeza.

-No es nada. Solo estaba pensando en lo que había pasado entre nosotros

Lo miré de reojo. Su cara había enrojecido, haciendo que la mía también lo hiciera. Él debe de estar pensando acerca de lo que pasó esa noche.

-Me-Me refiero a nuestra relación de cuando éramos pequeños – le dije nerviosamente para aclarar el malentendido – Antes éramos tan unidos, pero ahora…

-Ahora solo parecemos unos conocidos – me interrumpió

Solo pude asentir. Era verdad, solo intercambiábamos palabras por cortesía y nos veíamos muy poco.

-¿Y te parece si iniciamos nuestra relación otra vez? – me dijo

-Sería bueno tenerte de amigo otra vez, Nathaniel – le contesté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Bueno, no me refiero a ese tipo de relación – vaciló por unos momentos antes de proseguir – me refiero a que tengamos una relación mucho más íntima y con más confianza entre nosotros.

-¿Y cómo vamos a lograr hacerlo?

-Pues – agarró mi mano derecha y la apretó entre las suyas – que otra mejor manera para hacer que nuestra confianza crezca que cas…

De pronto, la puerta del carruaje se abrió de golpe dejando ver a uno de los guardias.

-Oh, lo siento si interrumpí algo, su majestad.

-No, no te preocupes – bajó del carruaje – tendremos otra oportunidad de aclarar un poco la situación después. – su voz parecía calmada pero sabía que en su interior estaba algo frustrado.

Estiró su mano para ayudarme a bajar, pues el vestido hacia que me fuera posible moverme libremente.

Nos dirigimos hacia el jardín trasero donde se encontraban el príncipe Castiel, el príncipe Lysandro y Amber sentados en una mesa de mármol tomando té. Al parecer, Amber estaba acosando al pelirrojo mientras que este la ignoraba por completo y al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba un peliblanco absorto en su mundo anotando algunas cosas en su libreta. Me acerqué a ellos.

-Buenos días, príncipe Castiel, príncipe Lysandro, princesa Amber – les dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ellos.

Los tres me miraron.

-Pero miren quien vino a arruinar el momento – dijo Amber en un tono molesto.

Era la primera vez que ella me había hablado de esa manera. La miré algo confundida.

-Buenos días, señorita Jun. Veo que hoy también está muy bella – me dijo el príncipe con un tono caballeroso y una gran sonrisa.

-Justamente estábamos hablando de ti, blanca

-Y se puede saber ¿cómo es que llegué yo al tema de conversación? – pregunté.

-Pues el príncipe Castiel estaba preguntándome algunas cosas sobre ti y yo como buena amiga tuya que soy, le he respondido. – me dijo Amber con un tonito en su voz que siempre me irritaba.

-Sí, pero al parecer me habló más de ella que de ti – intervino el pelirrojo.

-Pero, Castielito…

-¡No me llames así! ¡Largo! – gritó furioso

Amber solo me lanzó una mirada de desprecio y se fue. Supongo que tendré que arreglar las cosas con ella después.

-No me he presentado formalmente ante usted, señorita Jun – el príncipe Lysandro se acercó a mi y me tomó una de mis manos – Soy el príncipe Lysandro, pero deseo que me llame solamente Lysandro.

-El gusto es todo mío, Lysandro – era raro llamar a otro príncipe por su nombre aparte de Nathaniel.

Oí que alguien tosía detrás de mío. Seguramente era el Nathaniel. Lysandro soltó mi mano y me dio una sonrisa muy grande.

-Haber, haber, tu puedes llamarme Castiel, aunque no me molestaría para nada si me sigues llamando príncipe – la voz del pelirrojo se oía claramente.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo también, CAS-TIEL – le respondí con un tono medio fastidiado, enfatizando su nombre.

Solo soltó una carcajada.

-Me caes bien, blanca. No creí que una sin estatus me esté hablando de esa manera.

-Ella no es exactamente una "sin estatus" como dices Castiel, y te pediría que te comportaras como un príncipe. – intervino Nathaniel.

-Sí, sí, sí, como digas. ¿Y qué estatus tiene? – dijo evadiendo el tema.

-Creo que no me he presentado formalmente. Me llamo Jun Lincort, hija del general Guile Lincort, a sus servicios – dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Lysandro y Castiel me miraban sorprendidos por alguna razón.

-Oye, rubiecito, ¿ella va a participar? – pregunto Castiel

-Tengo un nombre que es Nathaniel y sí, ella va a participar – dijo seriamente Nathaniel.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué están hablando?

No entendía para nada esa conversación, debía ser en un idioma de príncipes o algo así.

-No es nada, Jun. Solo estamos aclarando algunas cosas entre nosotros – me dijo Lysandro en un tono caballeroso y amable

-Ya veo. Oh, casi me olvido. Aquí está su abrigo, Lysandro. – le dije mientras le entregaba un bulto negro.

-¿Abrigo? – preguntó Castiel

-Es un abrigo que le presté a Jun el día de la ceremonia, pues ella estaba a la merced de la noche y no quería que una tan bella señorita se enfermase.

Agarró el bulto y lo dejó en un lado de la mesa.

-Si me disculpan, necesito volver - les dije a los tres - tengo un entrenamiento pendiente.

Los tres príncipes se miraron entre ellos y al parecer acordaron algo con la mirada.

-¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto el entrenamiento? - el pelirrojo se acercó a mí y se paró al frente mío.

No ponerte nerviosa, no ponerte nerviosa.

-Pues hay una competencia la cual deseo tener la satisfacción de ganar. ¿Algún problema con eso, Castiel? - le pregunte lo más serena que pude.

El solo esbozó una sonrisa y en cuestión de segundos, estaba al aire entre sus brazos.

-¡Pero que demon...! ¡Castiel! Baja a Jun en este preciso instante - gritó Nathaniel.

-Déjame pensarlo... No - dijo soltando una carcajada.

Estaba sorprendida, nadie, absolutamente nadie me había cargado así desde hace muchos años.

No pude evitar colorarme un poco por sentir esos brazos bien entrenados que me sujetaban firmemente. Pero esto debía parar. Él era un príncipe y yo solo una chica común y corriente, sin contar la parte de que pertenecía a las fuerzas armadas.

-Castiel, ¿podrías bajarme por favor? - le dije con una voz segura.

Baja la mirada hacia mí y nuestros ojos chocan. Debo admitir que sus ojos grises me atrapan, como si fuera un hechizo del que nunca podría escapar. Se le nota una sonrisa satisfactoria en su cara.

-Me estás diciendo eso, pero tus acciones dicen algo completamente diferente. Si de verdad quisieras que te bajara ya te hubieses opuesto a mi agarre. -me dice aún con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Me dejó sin palabras. ¿Cómo responder a eso? Se sentía muy agradable en sus brazos por lo que no opuse resistencia.

Castiel sale de la habitación conmigo en sus brazos.

-Castiel, ¿No querrás bajarme? Tengo pies para información. - le digo irónicamente.

En su rostro aparece una pequeña mueca, pero me baja. Cuando mis pies tocan el suelo, me agarra la muñeca y me arrastra a quien sabe dónde.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un gran jardín botánico en la parte trasera del castillo. Hacía un buen tiempo desde la última vez que estaba allí. Una gran cantidad de plantas multicolores adornan el lugar. Nada más, ni un otro ser más además de un banco cerca a unos árboles con flores rosadas. Castiel se acerca a la banca y se sienta sin soltarme la mano. Me siento al lado de él.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, unos malditamente largos minutos en las que ninguno de los dos articulaba ninguna palabra. Hubiese agradecido mil veces que estuviéramos al aire libre, al menos allí sería menos sofocante que aquí adentro.

-Oye, Cast…- no pude terminar la oración porque cuando me voltee para verlo, aquel príncipe de cara arrogante había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por un joven sin preocupaciones y muy apuesto.

Sentí un calor brillar de mis mejillas. Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban cerrados y su rostro miraba al cielo, donde una luna transparente nos separaba de las nubes. Tenía un aura llena de paz, donde la arrogancia no existía. Me hacía sentir tan tranquila y pacífica. Me recosté en el espaldar del banco y miré hacia el techo transparente. Poco a poco cerré mis ojos, dejando esa sensación de alivio recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

Sentí como mi pelo era despeinado por el viento y mi cuerpo parecía estar suspendido en el aire. Lentamente abrí mis ojos. Lo primero que vieron fue el rostro sonriente de Castiel. Esto debía ser un sueño, sí, eso debía ser un sueño. Volví a cerrar mis ojos, pero de pronto una ráfaga de viento arrasó, haciendo que mi cabello me pegara bien fuerte en la cara. Me dolió… espera… ¿Me dolió? Esto no es un sueño. Esta vez abrí mis ojos completamente y chocaron con unos orbes grises.

-Buenas noches, dormilona – Castiel me estaba cargando y en su voz se notaba un tono lleno de fastidio.

Oh, mierda. Hice enojar al señor arrogante. Comencé a mover mi cuerpo para poder librarme de sus brazos, pero me sostenía fuertemente.

-Hey, quieta. – me ordenó

Dejé de moverme.

-¿Puedes bajarme? – le reclamé con un tono algo molesto.

-¿Y si no quiero? – me dijo en un tono burlón.

Maldito tirano, algún día podré darte un puñetazo en la cara.

-Tendré que forzarlo a que me baje – le contesté con la mejor sonrisa que pude en ese momento.

-Ya quiero verlo – me dijo con un tono de ironía en su voz.

Con unos movimientos rápidos me bajé de sus brazos y dar un paso lejos de él. Así evitaría cualquier problema.

En su cara mostraba sorpresa, pero recobró su compostura y me sonrió arrogantemente.

-Nada mal, nada mal.

-Me estás ofendiendo. – le dije – Si no pudiera hacer tan poca cosa, no debería de estar en las fuerzas armadas. Además – con mi dedo índice apunto a sus brazos – esos brazos necesitan más entrenamiento, no se comparan con la de mis superiores y compañeros.

Cruzó sus brazos y me dirigió una mirada intimidante.

-¿Indirectamente me estás diciendo que soy débil?

Ufff, esta sí entendió.

-Emmmm, por supuesto que no. Solo digo que te falta entrenamiento, eso es todo. Oh, claro, también que hay mejores que tú.

Y creo que acabo de meter la pata.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es mejor que yo para arrancarle los dientes? – me dijo en son de broma o al menos eso me parecía a mí.

Solté un respiro, mejor no echar más leña al fuego. Tendré que seguirle la corriente.

-Solo estaba bromeando, no puedo creer que te lo hayas creído.

-Entonces aceptas que soy el mejor de todos, ¿verdad? – una gran sonrisa relucía en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Nada de eso… - vamos cerebro piensa, piensa, piensa. – me refiero a que a mi parecer eres más fuerte que Lysandro y Nathaniel. Eso es todo.

-Así que te parecemos débiles – una voz muy familiar estaba detrás de mí.

¿Por qué todo el mundo aparece justo en el momento menos deseado? Me voltee y vi enojados a Lysandro y a Nathaniel.

Castiel soltó una carcajada que se podría escuchar hasta el reino vecino.

-Ya la escucharon, perdedores. Soy más fuerte que ustedes dos.

-Y el más arrogante – añadí susurrando esperando que nadie me haya escuchado.

Y los papeles se invirtieron. Ahora el molesto era Castiel, quien me miraba con enfado. Nota mental, jamás dejar que mis impulsos me ganen.

-Por cierto, Jun, ¿qué le pasó a su cabello? – Lysandro intervino cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Ahora que lo pienso, tenía razón. Mi cabello estaba suelto. Recordé que me lo había atado en un moño al venir.

-¿Estás buscando esto? - Castiel señalaba su muñeca donde estaba mi lazo de cabello.

Hice una mueca de confusión. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo quité cuando estabas dormida. - se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído con un tono seductor - me encanta tu cabello, te prohíbo atártelo cuando te presentes ante mí.

Di un paso atrás por simple reflejo. Este tipo es simplemente demasiado para mí. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando las campanas de la torre central comenzaron a sonar, indicando que eran las 6 de la tarde.

-¡Ya es tan tarde, necesito irme o estaré en graves problemas! - dije resaltada, casi gritando.

-Pero falta una hora y media para las siete y media. - Nathaniel intervino.

-Hoy es jueves y le pedí a mi padre que quiero una clase extra de algo. Mi instructor va a llegar en 15 minutos, así que me tengo que ir. - me dirigí hacia Castiel y extendí mi mano - Mi lazo de cabello, ahora. - le exigí.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, alzó la muñeca donde estaba mi lazo hacia su cara y ¡besó mi lazo verde! Se lo sacó de la muñeca y me lo entregó, pero antes de que me tocara, retiré apresurada mi mano.

-¡Ya-Ya no la quiero! ¡Tie-Tiene tus gérmenes! - comencé a tartamudear.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, me di media vuelta y comencé a correr. Llegué a la puerta principal del castillo en solo dos minutos (otro record) donde me esperaba un carruaje. Un soldado me abrió la puerta y entré apresuradamente.

Ya dentro comencé a relajarme un poco. Tengo sensaciones extrañas en todo mi estómago y mi cerebro quería un descanso. Cerebro, suficiente, me causaste demasiados problemas por hoy. Sin embargo al recapitular todo lo que pasó, recordando el agradable aura de Castiel dentro del jardín botánico hizo que una sonrisa tonta saliera de mi cara. Él podía ser muy lindo y apuesto cuando se lo propone... ¿de qué hablo? Odio admitirlo, pero ese idiota, arrogante príncipe es muy apuesto de por sí. Sin darme cuenta, la sonrisa de mi cara se había expandido. Volví a la realidad y traté de suprimirla. ¿Qué me está pasando? No es normal que yo actúe de esta manera. Podría ser que... No, no, no, descarto la idea porque es algo estúpido.

Al cabo de 10 minutos llego a mi casa y entro apresurada. Mi instructor de piano y canto ya había llegado y estaba en la sala leyendo un libro. Cuando me ve, cierra el libro y lo pone en la mesa que está en el centro del cuarto.

-Veo que llegas a hora - me dice en tono sereno

-Sí, he estado un poco ocupada, señor Meijer - le dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Él dejó salir un suspiro y comenzó a rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras miraba al suelo.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que me llames Lyon, solo soy tres años mayor que tú. No es necesaria tanta formalidad.

-Sigues siendo mayor que yo, además eres mi instructor de piano y vocal. Con tu permiso, voy a cambiarme.

-Puedes quedarte vestida así, no me causarías ningún inconveniente - me dice volteando su cabeza a otro lado.

-No te molestaría a ti, pero a mí sí. No me gusta mucho usar este tipo de cosas, además, sé porque no quieres que me cambie y ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces. - le reprocho.

Dejó salir otro suspiro y me hizo señales con la mano para que me vaya a cambiar. Me di media vuelta y corrí hacia mi cuarto.

Lyon Meijer, ¿cuándo le va a caber en esa mente que no me interesa para nada tener pareja? Aunque Lyon ha tenido muchas pretendientes, nunca ha aceptado a ninguna poniendo de excusa que tenía a alguien en su mente y ese alguien era yo. No me imagino estar en una relación con alguien, es simplemente imposible. No soy el tipo de chica que sea sonrisas y cursilerías a cada rato.

Me quité mi vestido y me puse algo más cómodo. Até mi larga blanca cabellera en una cola de caballo con un lazo naranja, haciéndome recordar lo que pasó esa tarde, sonrojándome frente al espejo. Una vez lista, bajé a la sala y hermosas notas de piano sonaban.

Lyon estaba tocando el piano melodiosamente con una sonrisa en su cara, expresión que solo hacía cuando tocaba el piano. Me acerqué lentamente y me senté al costado de él. Escuché como terminaba la pieza.

-Siento hacerte esperar, pero no pude evitar no tocar el piano. Bien, ¿quieres practicar esa canción? - me dice en un tono calmado.

-Claro - contesto

Pasamos unos buenos 45 minutos para perfeccionar una pieza que él había creado. Y ahora, mi parte favorita, el canto. Lyon no solo tocaba bien el piano, sino que también era muy talentoso en el canto. Me ayudaba con algunas partes de canciones que eran demasiado agudas y me daba algunos consejos.

Mis clases con él acababan a las siete y media. Lo acompañé hacia la salida pero antes de salir, se paró en seco.

-¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto preocupada

Sin embargo no me contestó, solo se volteó y me abrazó. Estaba perpleja y sus brazos no me permitían moverme mucho. Traté de mover mis brazos para poder salirme de su abrazo pero su voz me interrumpió.

-Por favor, déjame así por un momento. - me dijo tristemente - Jun, Jun, Jun... - sonaba desesperado, como si se iría lejos y jamás podría volver a verlo - Tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

Me quedé callada para poder escuchar mejor sus palabras.

-Mi padre… él quiere que me vaya a otro lugar, donde mi talento pueda ser reconocido. - me dice - Una parte de mí está feliz de eso y otra parte de mí no quiere dejar todo lo que tengo aquí.

Eso era genial, Lyon quien era un talentoso en la música iba a ser reconocido por todos. Sin embargo su voz parece desesperada, tratando de buscar una respuesta.

-No puedo decidir. Es una oportunidad que puede que no se vuelva a repetir, pero no quiero dejar a mi familia, a mis amigos... A ti... - hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó - No quiero presionarte, Jun, pero quiero que me consideres mejor. Te lo voy a repetir otra vez.

Se separó de mí y se arrodilló frente a mí. Agarró una de mis manos y la otra fue a su corazón.

-¿Podrías ser mi novia? - me dijo - pero a esta proposición quiero aumentarle algo. Si aceptas ser mi novia, rechazaré la oferta de mi padre - su cara reflejaba una gran sonrisa humilde - Pero en el caso de que me rechaces, aceptaré la oferta de mi padre - ahora su semblante era sombrío

Me dejó acorralada, Lyon es un buen chico y se merecía mucho esa oferta, pero parecía amarme tanto como a su talento.

Necesito pensar, no me gusta la idea de que se perdiera esa increíble oferta por alguien que ni siquiera lo corresponde. Sin embargo, tampoco quiero perder todo vínculo con él. Lo había conocido hace mucho tiempo, era mi compañero de juegos cada vez que Nathaniel no estaba disponible. Él era un buen amigo y siempre me apoyaba. No quería perder su amistad, por eso no acepté ser su novia cuando se me declaró hace 2 años (además tampoco me atraía como chico). Oh, Lyon, me has dejado en una situación tan difícil en la que tengo que elegir en tenerte como novio y no como amigo, cosa que me incomoda, o ya no volver a verte más. ¿Qué debería de hacer?

Al parecer pudo ver mi confusión y desesperación en mi cara. Se paró y me dio un beso rápido en mi mejilla derecha.

-Lo siento, sabía que era una decisión muy difícil. Aceptaré la propuesta de mi padre. Hasta... Que el destino decida que es bueno volver a encontrarnos, Jun. - me dijo en un tono suave y lleno de tristeza.

-Lyon, espera - lo paré antes de que se vaya - Por favor, prométeme algo

-Lo que tú desees

-Prométeme que aunque estemos lejos, aun seguiremos siendo amigos. Por favor, no quiero perderte, siempre has estado en los momentos que más necesitaba a alguien. Por favor... Aun si no nos vemos en muchos años. Prométeme que nunca olvidarás sobre los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo jamás podré olvidarte - me dijo con una débil sonrisa en su cara - Es más, no podría. Fuiste mi mundo por mucho tiempo, pero sé que yo no fui lo mismo para ti. Olvidarte no es una opción, nunca lo haría. Nos vemos, Jun. Esperemos que el destino nos junte lo más pronto posible.

Y con esas palabras partió. Derrotada, fui a mi cuarto y me tumbé en mi cama a dejar que mis tristezas salieran. ¿Por qué mi corazón simplemente no se enamoró de él? Aun si mi cabeza se lo ordena, este no haría caso. Como dicen el corazón y el cerebro son 2 partes totalmente distintas y no pueden coexistir en armonía.

Poco a poco mis lágrimas comenzaron a secarse y caí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por leer ~~ espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado ^^ **

**Lyon es un personaje creado por mi ;) (está bien sexy en mi mente ewe)**

**Laury Shinn : A Cast no pareció gustarle tu comentario sobre su cabello, pero al parecer a Nath y a Lys les hizo mucha gracia (les duele la panza por tanto reir xD) ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo lleno de relleno (por lo de Lyon xD) **

**Nun : Oooh, gracias, no estoy muy satisfecha con este fic porque le pongo demasiado relleno xD (se que a muchas personas no les gusta el relleno, pero a mi me encanta). Puede que quede con Castiel... o puede que no xD , todo depende de mi imaginacion y claro, en algunos capitulos les voy a dejar unas encuestas pequeñas que van a decidir el rumbo de la historia ;) Gracias por leer y dejarme tu review ^^**

**Haruno Tsukushi : Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia :D. Armin... siento decirles a todas las del Team Armin que el no va a aparecer en este fic porque simplemente no puedo imaginarme a un chico de la era de la tecnologia en un ambiente asi xD (Bueno, la otra razon es que se me va a hacer algo dificil ponerlo porque me parece algo dificil verlo competir por una chica cuando el siempre me friendzonea ;-; ) Pero la idea del Harem con Armin incluido no es mala idea xD.**

**Gracias a todas las que dejan Reviews :'D Me hacen saber que disfrutan leyendo de mi fic.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo cap~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Casi me da un paro cardíaco ;v; perdí mi USB donde escribía mis fic, pero lo encontré :D y bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 4. Tiene un poco de acción ?) no se me da escribir peleas xD. **

**Cuando escribí este capítulo estaba: "¡Fuera impulso de escribir incesto!" xD ya entenderán cuando lean el fic, es que... ¿Quién no piensa lo mismo cuando tienen un hermano así D: ? **

**Bueno, no las distraigo más, eh aquí otro capítulo lleno de relleno :D ~~**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de ChiNoMiko ~~**

* * *

Siento un dedo posarse en una de mis mejillas, acariciándolas suavemente. Lentamente abro los ojos. Kentin está sentado al borde de mi cama, con su pijama puesta. Aun no aparta su mano de mi rostro. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento tan cercana a él. Nuestro padre siempre nos mantenía ocupados con los entrenamientos y está satisfecho con el progreso de Kentin que lo va a mandar a una super importante misión en otra ciudad. Dejo salir un suspiro y me siento en mi cama, mirando a Kentin mientras él retira su mano de mi rostro.

-Buenos días – me dice en un tono dulce y una sonrisa algo apagada.

-Buenos días – le contesto igualmente, pero con una mirada de confusión, miré al reloj, eran las 5 de la mañana – ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

No me respondió. Comenzó a moverse un poco y vaciló un poco antes de levantarse de mi cama.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

-Por lo de Lyon – me dijo en voz baja.

Oh, Lyon… se había ido y no pude ni desearle buen viaje, en vez de eso solo me puse a llorar como una niña de 5 años.

Luché para que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir. Kentin está frente a mí, no debo mostrarle este lado tan débil de mí.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kentin alzó la sabana y sin previo aviso se metió a mi cama, sentándose al lado mío.

-Pero que cara… - no me dejó terminar la oración porque su mano se posó en mi boca.

-No grites, papá podría escucharnos y estaríamos en graves problemas – quitó su mano de mi boca – antes que nada, no te hagas la fuerte frente a mí. Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes por la partida de Lyon. No necesitas ocultármelo, además soy tu hermano mayor – hizo una pequeña pausa – y pensar que hace unos años atrás, tú parecías la hermana mayor y yo el menor – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

No pude evitar sonreír también. Hace unos años, Kentin era un fracasado para todo y siempre era regañado por papá, cosa que lo hacía muy triste. Algunas noches me escurría de mi cuarto e iba hacia el suyo para poder hacerle compañía. Eso siempre lo ponía más feliz. Un día mi padre me descubrió y casi me golpea…

Sentí un pequeño escalofrío y mi sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Pasa algo? – me pregunta Kentin.

-Solo estaba recordando esa noche en la que papá me descubrió cuando estaba yendo a tu cuarto

-Ese maldito viejo casi te pone una mano encima – susurra con enojo a mi lado

-Pero no lo hizo – le digo – No gracias a ti.

Le dediqué una sonrisa que pareció relajarlo un poco.

-Parece que el sacrificio valió la pena – me dice

-Sí y mucho. Solo mírate, estás hecho todo un hombre – le digo en un tono burlón.

Los dos soltamos una risita.

-¿Hace cuanto que no tenemos una conversación como esta?

-Uff, desde hace mucho – le contesto con una sonrisa – es agradable volver a entablar una conversación contigo de manera tan casual.

-Ni que me lo digas, últimamente todo está hecho un escándalo. Entrenamiento, entrenamiento, entrenamiento – pone los ojos en blanco – ¿acaso ese viejo nuestro no piensa en algo más que eso?

-Baah, no seas nena y sigue entrenando – le dije en son de broma.

-Siempre tan graciosa – me dice en un tono sarcástico

-Pero así me quieres – le dije con una sonrisa que suprimo un poco después.

"Pero así me quieres", ¿qué acabo de decir? Eso no es nada común para mí.

Al lado mío se escucha una risa burlona.

-Hace mucho que no te escucho decir algo así.

-No creas que va a volver a pasar – le dije

-Vamos, estamos en confianza, además soy tu hermano mayor favorito – me dice guiñando un ojo.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y le doy un suave codazo.

-Es porque eres mi único hermano mayor, cabeza hueca – le digo alegremente.

-Que hermosa manera de decir "te quiero, hermano", eh – me dice con una sonrisa.

-No vas a oír eso de mi boca a menos que estés muriendo y ese sea tu último deseo

-Pues tendré que acordarme de eso a la hora de morir – me dice con un gesto alegre.

Y así pasamos por hora y media. Hablando y riéndonos de cualquier cosa. Es algo que me faltaba, hacía un buen tiempo desde la última vez que hablo así con alguien. Me ayudó a olvidar sobre todas mis preocupaciones por un buen tiempo.

El reloj dio las seis y media de la mañana. Kentin tenía que irse antes de que mi padre lo descubriera. Todavía me quedaba media hora que usé para poder poner mis ideas en orden y me propuse que no me acercaría a los príncipes hasta que la competencia terminase.

Y así fue. Estuve 3 semanas sin saber nada acerca de Nathaniel, Lysandro o Castiel. Cosa que me calmaba. Siempre que estoy junto a ellos, algo raro le pasaba a mi cuerpo y comenzaba a actuar raro.

Mañana era el gran día de la competencia. Boris me entregó un horario.

_Competencia Militar Femenina:_

_-Participantes deberán tener como mínimo 20 años y como máximo 25._

_-Participantes deben de haber escogidos por los príncipes Nathaniel, Lysandro o Castiel. En el caso de no ser así, no se le permite participar._

_-El premio será anunciado cuando la ganadora haya sido decidida._

_-En caso de fracturas o algún tipo de lesión, la(s) participante(s) deberán ser atendidas por médicos especializados para evitar ser descalificados._

_-Está estrictamente prohibido el asesinato o sabotaje de otros participantes._

_-En caso de rendición, el rango de la participante bajará según los generales y entrenadores vean correspondiente._

_Horario:_

_9:00 a.m – 10:00 a.m Examen escrito de conocimiento básico_

_10:00 a.m – 1:00 p.m Tiempo libre_

_1:00 p.m – 5:00 p.m Pruebas físicas_

_5:00 p.m – 5:30 p.m Breve descanso_

_5:30 p.m – 8:30 p.m Competencia final_

Levanté mi vista del papel. No parecía algo demasiado difícil, pero aun me parecía demasiado raro. ¿Por qué tenían que ser elegidas por uno de los tres príncipes? No, no, no, mejor no pienso en ellos y me concentro en la competencia.

Estoy tirada en mi cama cuando tocan la puerta. Me incorporo y me siento en la cama.

-Pase

Mi padre entra con paso firme.

-Supongo que estarás preparada para mañana

-Por supuesto padre, no lo defraudaré

-Bien – dijo esto y se retiró.

¿Ni una sola palabra deseándome suerte? Pero que padre para más cariñoso (Nótese el sarcasmo). Me vuelvo a tirar en la cama. Si quiero ganar, tendré que descansar bien. Cierro mis ojos.

-¿Estás dormida? – escucho la voz de Kentin.

-No – le respondo mientras me vuelvo a sentar en la cama – ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

Se encoge de hombros.

-¿No puedo venir a decirle algunas cosas a mi hermanita que va a tener una competencia mañana?

-Ufff, ya habla

-No seas gruñona. – me dice dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – Surte para mañana, testaruda.

Cruzo mis brazos y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Señor Kentin Lincort, ¿Me está diciendo testaruda? – le pregunto bromeando.

-Sí, señorita Jun Lincort, la estoy llamando testaruda – me responde con una sonrisa siguiéndome el juego.

Ambos reímos.

-Ya dejando las bromas de lado, buena suerte mañana, hermanita – se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente.

-No necesito suerte para ganar, ya verás que estaré victoriosa al final – le digo guiñando un ojo.

-Siempre tan confiada – suelta un suspiro – te dejo dormir, mañana será un gran día para ti, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – le dije y se retiró, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Me volví a tirar en la cama y esta vez me cubrí con la sábana para dormirme de una vez por todas.

* * *

Son las 5:00 p.m , estoy en mi descanso antes de la competencia final. El examen escrito de la mañana era muy fácil, estoy segura que no me he equivocado en nada. Acabo de terminar las pruebas físicas que me dejaron algo cansada. Mis resultados son buenos comparados con algunas otras participantes que no aguantaron y se retiraron.

Después de este breve receso, me toca un versus de tiro al blanco. Luego, una pelea mano a mano y terminará esta competencia.

Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y miro la hora. Cinco y veinticinco de la tarde. Me dirijo a la sala de tiro al blanco usando tanto las flechas como las balas.

Una hora después se anuncia los resultados de tiro al blanco. Quedando en el primer lugar. Una castaña que había quedado en segundo lugar me miraba con rabia, sin embargo no le hice caso. No me importaba mucho que ella me odiase, de cualquier manera no es como si ella fuera capaz de amenazarme o algo parecido.

Ahora la batalla real comienza. Pelea mano a mano.

Para poder llegar a finales tendría que ganar todas las peleas y al parecer eran 4. Mi primera y segunda oponente fueron demasiado fáciles de derrotar. La tercera me costó un poco más, aun así gané y quedé como semifinalista. Estaba algo cansada, por lo que mi rival número 4 me atinó 3 golpes seguidos, pero gracias a mi entrenador de pelea, pude recuperarme y le di un golpe en el estómago que la dejó en el suelo, dándome así la victoria y quedar como finalista.

Miré el otro combate entre una pelinegra y la amenazante castaña. Para mi mala suerte, esa castaña ganó.

Nos dieron 20 minutos a ambas para descansar y ella se acercó a mí.

-Hola – me dice con una voz inocente.

-Hola – le contesto de igual manera

Ahora que está más cerca de mí. Puedo notar que sus ojos son azules como los míos solo que los de ella son más opacos. Está en buena forma y se le notan los músculos en su vientre expuesto.

-Me llamo Debrah, ¿y tú? – me dice de una manera dulcemente extraña.

-Me llamo Jun, gusto en conocerte – le extiendo la mano para saludarnos y ella la coge.

Sin embargo, al darnos un apretón, ella usa mucha fuerza y no niego que me duele un poco la mano, pero no caería tan bajo como ella.

Su semblante se oscurece, reemplazando su inocente cara por una muy maligna y espeluznante.

-No creas que por ser hija del general Lincort voy a dejarte ganar, niñata – me dice con voz amenazante – no eres más que una consentida que ha llegado aquí gracias a la influencia de tu padre y la suerte de que te haya tocado enemigas más débiles que tú.

Estaba ardiendo de furia, quería darle un puñetazo en la cara y romperle su nariz… pero, me voy a aguantar esta y lo voy a hacer en el rink.

-No sé de que estas hablando. En cualquier caso, es un gusto conocerte, Debrah – hice una pequeña pausa para tomar aire – veamos quien es la perdedora. Aunque de veras no deseo pelear contra alguien como tú.

En realidad no es porque no deseo, sino porque no es necesario. No veo la importancia de vencer a aquellas personas tan superficiales como ella.

-¿No deseas pelear conmigo? – una sonrisa malévola se muestra en su cara – eres una cobarde, por eso es que no quieres hacerlo.

Aprieto más fuerte su mano y la suelto.

-Como dicen, el que ríe al último, ríe mejor. Nos vemos en el rink, D-E-B-R-A-H –puse fin a la conversación y me dirigí hacia mi entrenador de pelea mano a mano.

Conversamos un poco y me dio algunas estrategias para ganar, sin embargo me pareció que eso no sería lo suficiente para poder vencer a esa bruja de Debrah. Así que ingenié mi propio plan que de seguro funcionaría debido a que contemplé sus batallas pasadas. Ella siempre va por la cabeza o por los pies y al parecer le funciona muy bien.

Una campana suena, anunciando que las finalistas debían de estar en el rink de inmediato. Cuando vuelvo a entrar en la habitación, noto que los reyes y los príncipes van a presenciar este encuentro. Suelto un bufido de frustración. Esperemos que pueda concentrarme en la pelea.

Me ubiqué en un lado y Debrah en el otro. Nos miramos fijamente hasta que un sonido nos avisa que el encuentro ha comenzado. Ella no pierde el tiempo y efectivamente, ella fue hacia mis piernas pero pude evadirla a justas penas. Comienza a darme golpes con las manos y yo trato de protegerme lo mejor posible. Así pasamos por unos segundos, ella atacándome y yo defendiéndome. Salté fuera de su vista y me arrodillé en una de mis rodillas, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Debrah era buena, no lo podía negar. Sin darme mucho tiempo, se acerca a mí a una velocidad impresionante y trata de patearme en la cara, pero mis manos suavizaron el golpe. Sin embargo, esa patada me dejó en el suelo. Se acercó a mi lentamente y se paró frente a mí contemplando como estaba echada sin fuerzas en el suelo.

-Ves, eres solo una niña consentida, una niña de papá. No mereces estar aquí.

Alza su puño y va directo a mi cara. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, justo como lo planee. Con todas las fuerzas de mi pierna, la pateo justo al lado de su estómago, recibiendo un gran impacto. Ahora estábamos a mano, o casi. Ella se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras yo me paraba lentamente.

-No creías que de verdad me había cansado con tan poco ¿verdad? – le dije con una sonrisa – vamos, levántate, aun no termino contigo. A menos que… ya no puedas más – esto último lo dije con un tono de burla.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente.

-No creas que ese pequeño golpe me ha afectado.

Comenzó a atacarme otra vez, sus movimientos eran más lentos y se notaba que su fuerza había disminuido por lo que solo evadía esos torpes ataques. Ya era hora de que le pusiera un final a esta pelea. En un movimiento rápido le di un codazo directo en su nariz.

Y cayó rendida al suelo, con sus manos en la nariz y gritando de dolor mientras que la sangre manchaba el suelo de color crema.

El sonido de una campana marcaba que nos tomaríamos un breve descanso. Fui a sentarme en una de las bancas mientras veía como algunos médicos trataban su hemorragia.

Unos minutos después, uno de los médicos intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el árbitro.

-Sus majestades – dijo dirigiéndose a todas las autoridades – la participante número 17, Debrah Murray, ya no podrá participar debido a una lesión en la cara. Por lo tanto, la participante número 9, Jun Lincort, gana este encuentro.

Se acerca a mí y levanta una de mis manos.

-Declaro a Jun Lincort, la ganadora de esta competencia militar femenina.

Un estallido de gritos y aplausos se oían venir del público. ¡Gané, gané! ¡En tu rostro desfigurado, Debrah! Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en mi rostro, era inesperadamente grande. Nunca me había sentido de esa manera, por primera vez en la vida no me arrepiento de haber ganado una competencia. Me dan una medalla de oro puro.

Kentin se acerca corriendo hacia mí y me da un abrazo de felicitaciones.

-Al parecer no necesitabas suerte

-Claro que no, la suerte no existe – le digo

Kentin pone su mano en mi cabeza y me comienza a despeinar.

-Hey, no hagas eso – le reprocho con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Perdón, pero estoy feliz por ti. Me pregunto cuál será el premio final, porque al parecer esos tres príncipes están algo ner… - no pudo terminar la oración debido a que su majestad, el Rey, comenzó a dar un anuncio.

-Antes que nada. Felicito a la participante 9 por ganar esta competencia justamente. Y ahora, lo que todos esperaban: "El Gran Premio".

Una sirvienta entra por la puerta principal cargando un cofre azul, incrustado con piedras preciosas. Se para a un metro de mí y abre el cofre, dando a relucir 3 anillos de diferentes colores. Cada uno con una piedra brillante en la parte superior.

-Señores y señoras, aquí se hayan tres príncipes, que en un futuro deberán tomar el control de sus propios reinos. Por lo que necesitan a una reina que no sea solo una cara bonita. Este es el propósito de esta competencia: hallarle a la mejor mujer a uno de estos futuros reyes.

No podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba es shock. ¡¿Yo, casarme?! No, no, no, no, no y ¡NO! Y mucho peor si me obligaban a hacerlo… ¡con un futuro rey! Todos me tratarían con respeto y no se atreverían a llevarme la contra ni discutir conmigo. No podría vagar libremente por allí, cosa que me encantaba hacer, y los guardias me seguirían a todos lados. No, no, no, no y no. No quiero, esto no es lo que quiero.

-Y le estamos dando un gran honor a la ganadora. ¡Ella podrá elegir con quien pasar el resto de sus días!

Para mí no es un honor, es una tortura, una pesadilla de la que quiero despertar lo más rápido posible. Volví a mirar hacia los anillos y después a los príncipes. Estaban parados y estaban mirándome ansiosamente. ¿No hay manera de escoger una cuarta opción? La opción de N.A.* y dejarme seguir con mi vida pacífica.

-Jun Lincort, escoge con quien te vas a casar. – dice el Rey.

Nerviosa, miré hacia el alrededor y mis ojos se detuvieron en donde estaba sentado mi padre. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro y me miraba de una manera despreocupada. ¡Él lo sabía! Él sabía de esta maldita competencia, del maldito premio, por eso fue el comentario de Boris y el vestido de novia que estaba diseñando Rosa. Él sabía que iba a dar lo mejor de mí para ganar. Maldito viejo, me conocía bien.

Mi nerviosismo inicial había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por un ataque de cólera. Traté de relajarme y volví a mirar hacia los anillos. Todo fue planeado para beneficio de él, voy a arruinarle su plan maestro y va a lamentarlo. Alcé mi mirada hacia donde estaba el rey.

-Su majestad, me siento muy honrada por esta oportunidad y…

* * *

**Y así termina este capítulo :3 (mi amiga casi me mata porque lo dejé así xD) Y bueno, no soy buena narrando peleas u.u (otra cosa más que mejorar xD).**

**¿Qué creen que elegirá Jun :3 ? A Cassy, el bipolar xD? A Lysandro, el caballero? o a Nathaniel, su amigo de la infancia (no, no lo estoy friendzoneando xD) :3 ?**

**Ojo, no tengo preferencia... bueno, al menos no en este fic xD**

**Suvilian-tani: Me alegro que te guste mi fic ;v; Y sorry por lo de Armin u.u pero no podía ponerlo. Con respecto a Alexy~~~ pues debo admitir que esos 2 gemelos son como un solo personaje, así que tampoco aparecerá ;v; sorry~**

**Misaki Dino: Oooh, que bueno es verte por aquí :'D Te gustó Lyon *-* pues a crear un fanclub del Team Lyon xD tú serás la primera fan (por favor, no lo acoses xD) Espero que te haya gustado este capi también :3**

**Haruno Tsukushi: Eres del Team Lysandro D: ? Ponte a correr que Nina está merodeando por aquí D: (?) Me alegro que te haya gustado a mi querido y sensual Lyon *-***

**Nunii: Welcome back, dear~~~~ Claro que puedes usar la idea de la era, en realidad, esta idea se me había ocurrido en clase de historia cuando estudiábamos sobre un príncipe tirano (ya, ya, no lo niego, pensé en Castiel xD) y así surgió la idea xD. Lyon, Lyon, Lyon, ¿por qué te enamoraste de Jun? xD**

**Estoy muy feliz por la aceptación que tuvo mi sensual Lyon *-* No sé si hacerlo o no... no sé... bueno, les propongo la idea, como Lyon no va a tener mucho protagonismo de ahora en adelante... así que cuando llegue un momento determinado de la historia, desean que haga un capítulo especial con Lyon? Claro que, él se volverá a enamorar, pero ya no de Jun, sino de otra chica más. No sé... qué les parece? Así lo conocen mejor (?)**

**Gracias a todas las que leen y dejan reviews :D Nos vemos en el próximo cap :D **

***N.A : forma abreviada de decir "Ninguna de las Anteriores"**


	5. Chapter 5

**No pues, algún día haré un fanfic donde haya incesto, porque esto de evitar escribir incesto me está matando (yo amo en incesto xD solo entre hermano y hermana, pero que no llegue a pedofilia porque me parece un poco raro xD) pero ese día no es hoy, las tareas, presentaciones, trabajos y exámenes semestrales me están matando ;-;**

**Bueno, no las distraigo más, aquí les dejo otro capítulo con mucho más relleno (porque me encanta el relleno xD)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan son del juego Corazón de Melón creado por ChiNoMiko.**

* * *

-Su majestad, me siento muy honrada por esta oportunidad y me preguntaba si podría otorgarme un tiempo para poder pensar, todo esto fue demasiado repentino y supongo que al príncipe que yo elija va a querer pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo conmigo. – le digo en un tono humilde – Por eso, su majestad, le estoy implorando por un tiempo para que pueda elegir.

Pareció pensarlo por un momento y miró a su reina. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a mí otra vez.

-Bien, si eso desea, le concedo como máximo una semana para que pueda tomar la decisión que le parezca más sabia. – desvió su mirada hacia los príncipes – sin embargo, usted recibirá la visita de los príncipes, uno por día. Para que así se conozcan mejor, porque supongo que su petición se debió a eso.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-¡NO! – gritó alguien detrás de mí.

Me voltee y vi a mi padre con el ceño fruncido, me dirige una de sus miradas asesinas y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. Esto no pinta para nada bien.

-Perdón por mi intrusión, su majestad, pero según tengo en claro, la ganadora debía elegir con quien se casaba cuando anunciaran los resultados.

-Sí, eso habíamos acordado, sin embargo la decisión aquí no la tomamos nosotros, sino la señorita Jun. Así que lo dejaré pasar por esta vez y darle una semana de plazo para que piense y conozca mejor a los príncipes. – dijo en voz calmada y segura.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Bien, quería tiempo y al parecer me lo concedieron, pero por un precio muy alto. Mi padre va a ponerse irritante esta noche.

-Majestad, gracias. – le dirijo la palabra y hago una pequeña reverencia hacia él.

Él asiente con la cabeza y hace una señal para que todos se retiren a sus respectivos hogares. Me acerqué a Kentin quien estaba igual de asombrado que yo.

-Parece que me arrepiento de haber ganado – le digo susurrando.

Deja soltar un suspiro y pone una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

-Y créeme, esta noche va a ser mucho peor que lo de ahora. Nuestro padre está hecho una furia acerca de tu decisión.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miro con un rostro algo enfadado.

-¿Estás diciendo que fue mi culpa?

-¡No! No, no me refería a eso. Solo digo que se va a descargar contigo, pero estaré allí, así que no te preocupes. – me dice con su tono de "hermano mayor sobreprotector".

Pongo mis ojos en blanco.

-No te preocupes, no me pondrá ningún dedo encima. – voltee a un lado – y hablando del rey de Roma…

Mi padre venía con paso decidido hacia nosotros. Las facciones de su cara seguían mostrando el ataque de enojo que le había venido antes. En menos de 10 segundos, ya estaba frente a nosotros y nos miraba serio.

-A la casa, ahora. – exigió.

No dijimos nada, solo caminamos en silencio hasta el carruaje. El viaje fue igual, ninguno de los tres se atrevió a articular palabra alguna. Llegamos a casa y justo después de cerrar la puerta, mi padre reventó.

-¡Kentin, a tu cuarto! Tengo algunas cosas que discutir con tu incompetente hermana de aquí – su severa voz se oía por toda la casa.

Kentin quiso decir algo pero se lo impedí.

-Vamos, Kentin, ya es tarde. Necesitas descansar y al parecer papá quiere tener una conversación conmigo – le digo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara para evitar que se preocupe.

Él quería protestar, pero no lo hizo.

-Buenas noches – dijo refunfuñando y antes de irse, me susurró – si ese viejo te hace algo, no dudes en gritar, vendré a ayudarte.

Y se fue. Mi padre me señaló la sala y fui caminando hacia el lugar indicado con la cabeza baja. Me senté en uno de los sofás verdes.

-¡No puedo creer que fueras tan estúpida! – comenzó a gritarme - ¡Solo tenías que elegir a uno de esos miserable príncipes! ¡Nada más! ¡Ni eso puedes hacer bien!

Solo me quedé en silencio. ¿Qué tendría para decir? Además se molestará más si digo algo.

-¡Si no fueras mi hija, ya te hubiera golpeado! – exclamó.

-¡Entonces trátame como a una! – le reclamé.

Ya no aguantaba. "si no fueras mi hija, ya te hubiera golpeado" esas palabras… maldito sin sentimientos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso si ni a Kentin ni a mí me había tratado como sus hijos, sino como sus objetos para escalar socialmente?

Su cara mostraba sorpresa, pero volvió a cambiar a una de enojo y al parecer su ira había incrementado.

-¡No le grites a tu padre, respétame! ¡Tú no estarías aquí en este momento si no fuera por mí!

-¡Pero estaría con mamá! ¡Ella sí me trata como su hija!

-¡No hables de esa traidora frente a mí!

-¡No es ninguna traidora, ella nunca te traicionó! ¡Tú la hiciste alejarse por tu estúpido ego!

Me había parado de golpe y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Alzó una de sus manos y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, me dio una cachetada en mi mejilla derecha. El impacto me hizo caer sobre el sofá.

-¡¿Crees tú que vales algo?! ¡Kentin había sido un fracaso, así que necesitaba otro heredero, y que crees que pasó! ¡Pues salió una miserable cría que no me servía de nada tampoco! ¡Y ahora, esa cría se está revelando ante mí!

Me agarré mi mejilla que estaba ardiendo y sin evitarlo, solté una risa estruendosamente fuerte y maléfica.

-¡¿De qué te estás riendo, maldita sabandija?!

-No, no, no, así no se le habla a la futura reina de un reino, ¿no cree, señor Lincort? – le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Pareció vacilar un poco y estoy segura de que estaba dispuesto a darme otra cachetada y algo más si no fuera porque Kentin se interpuso entre nosotros. Mi padre nos miró con desprecio y salió de la casa dando un portazo cuando cerró la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mientras traía un poco de hielo para mi mejilla y me lo entregaba.

-Gracias – le dije agarrando el hielo, poniéndolo en mi mejilla ardiente – Y no, no estoy bien. Nada de esto está bien, tengo una maldita semana para elegir a alguien con quien puede que no me corresponda para nada y ese maldito de nuestro padre anda de pegalón.

-Sé que todo esto es difícil. Ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate, estaré allí en algunos minutos.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Me fui a duchar. El agua caliente caía por mi mejilla herida causando un dolor horrible, pero me mantenía calmada. Haberle dicho todo eso a mi padre me había calmado y hasta me sentía feliz de haberlo dicho. Sin embargo me culpo de haber usado un poder que no me correspondía.

Salgo de la ducha algo pensativa y cuando entro a mi cuarto, Kentin estaba sentado sobre mi cama con un libro en sus manos. Levanta la cabeza y al verme, me señala al espacio que hay al lado de él en mi cama. Voy con paso despacio y me meto a la cama junto a él.

-Maldito… - susurró Kentin a mi lado.

De repente, toda la calma que había tenido, todo el coraje, mis agallas, habían desaparecido y comencé a llorar sobre mi hermano. Él me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda.

Me sentía traicionada, usada y lo peor de todo, inútil. Mi padre siempre había querido un varón fuerte que heredara su puesto, eso lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, quería que él no se arrepienta por haberme tenido. Me esforcé el doble para poder ser como el hijo soñado de mi padre, pero sabía que no podía… y nunca lo lograré. En mis lágrimas dejaba ir todo el sufrimiento que había aguantado en los constantes entrenamientos, además de todo lo que me había dicho mi padre esa noche.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, Kentin no me había dejado de abrazar y de darme palmaditas en la espalda. Me hizo sentir protegida, no estaba mal tener un hermano mayor de quien depender después de todo. Cuando me calmé lo suficiente, me separé de él.

-Lo siento – dije murmurando con la cabeza baja.

-No tienes por qué. Por fin me haces sentir como un buen hermano mayor. – me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siento que tengas que soportar este lado mío.

-Quiera o no, este lado tuyo también eres tú y eres mi hermana. – hizo una pequeña pausa como si vacilara si estaría bien decir algo – dime, acerca de…

-¿Sobre ese estúpido matrimonio? – completé su oración.

-Sí, eso. ¿A quién vas a elegir? – me pregunta

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la pared que estaba atrás mío, mirando al techo crema de mi habitación.

-¿Te digo la verdad? A ninguno. A Nathaniel lo he conocido desde hace mucho, pero no lo veo como algo más que un buen amigo. Castiel es alguien con el que puedo ser yo misma, pero me irrita su lado egocéntrico. Y Lysandro, es un caballero que sabe cómo tratar a las personas, pero es demasiado callado y eso me incomoda un poco.

Hice una pequeña pausa, considerando si decirle o no sobre mi decisión final.

-Tienes algo más que decirme, ¿verdad? – me dice

Vacilo un poco antes de decidirme. Es Kentin, podía confiar en él, pero… ¡Al diablo! Él me ha acompañado y soportado como todo un buen hermano.

-Bien, tengo algo más que contarte. Ya he decidido.

-Soy todo oídos – me dice en un tono relajado.

-Me escapo de esta estúpida ciudad.

* * *

**La típica historia de la chica que no quiere casarse, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... Lo sé, lo sé, demasiado poco original xD pero allí viene el drama verdad xD?**

**Ahora la parte triste, no podré actualizar este fic por un mes. Fin de semestre, trabajos finales, exámenes, presentaciones, etc, etc, Estoy muriendo moridamente morida (?). u.u Esta parte ya la tenía escrita desde hace un tiempo solo que no conseguí tiempo para publicarlo u.u**

**Juro que algún día no me aguantaré y tendré que escribir un buen incesto para esos dos. Teniendo un hermano tan tierno como él, pues cualquiera verdad xD?**

**Guest: Gracias *-* espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien :D**

**Misaki Dino: No! D: Lyon es mío! Solo mío! (?) Ya bueno, me calmo. Lyon recibirá ese capítulo especial. Y será otra chica que le robe el corazón :D (Lyon merece ser feliz xD) pero podrá el olvidarse de Jun :3? ahi estaría el problemita pero bueno, algo se me ocurrirá para hacerlo más interesante :3 Gracias por dejarme tu Review *-***

**Nunii: Me gusta dejarte con la intriga intrigantemente intrigosa xD Y obviamente, los dejados en la friendzone recibirán su capítulo xD (no odio a ninguno de esos tres xD conste) Si empiezas a publicar un fic, avísame! me encantaría leerlo! (sobre lo de darte mi opinión pues... sigo siendo una novata escribiendo xD así que puede que no sea la mejor idea, pero si eso te hace feliz, pues haré lo mejor :D) Gracias por dejarme tu review :3**

**Haruno tsukushi: Créeme, estaba muriendo por escribir incesto xD pero me aguante porque sé de algunas personas que no les agrada mucho la idea xD. Y la cara desfigurada de Debrah es lo único que quiero ver despues de terminar el capitulo 16 é.é Gracias por dejarme tu Review :D**

**ArcanaCordis:Me hiciste el día xD! No sé como no me di cuenta antes de que el trama sería tan común, pero bueno, lo único que me queda es seguir con mis planes originales para este fic xD Gracias por dejarme tu Review :3**

**Gracias a todas las que leen y dejan reviews, hacen que tire de lado los libros y me ponga a escribir fic (no sé si eso sea algo bueno o malo xD)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Después de un mes, vuelvo con un nuevo capi :D . Gracias a todas por ser pacientes uvu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son del juego de Corazón de Melón creado por ChiNoMiko**

* * *

-Me escapo de esta estúpida ciudad.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe como si tratara de digerir esas palabras.

-Con escapar te refieres a… - me decía en un tono algo preocupado.

-Me voy, ¿a dónde? Aun no lo sé, pero estoy segura de mi decisión y ni siquiera tú podrás detenerme. Te lo conté porque confío en que tú no le dirás a nadie.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y me volvió a mirar, esta vez un poco más calmado.

-No importa a donde vayas, ellos te encontrarán. No creo que sea muy prudente arriesgarse.

-Pero tampoco pierdo nada. Si fallo, solo tendré que regresar y casarme con uno de esos príncipes, pero si lo logro, entonces seré libre.

Dejó salir un suspiro.

-Deberías de ir a ver a mamá, está algo triste porque no la has ido a visitar por todo un mes. – me dice cambiando de tema.

Era verdad, no había visto a mamá en un buen tiempo. De pronto una buena idea me viene a la mente.

-Puede ser que… - me giro y miro frente a frente a Kentin – ¿Crees que mamá me dejará vivir con ella si se lo pido?

Se rasca la parte trasera de su cuero cabelludo.

-Emmm, se podría decir que eso la haría muy feliz y de seguro acepta, pero ese sería el primer lugar en el que ellos te buscarían. – me dice

Tenía razón. Aunque papá no sabía que Kentin y yo nos escapábamos todos los domingos para visitarla, estaba segura que sería el primer lugar en el que él buscaría.

-Pero hay una posibilidad. – dice Kentin – solo tienes que desaparecer por el tiempo en el que buscan en la villa en donde está mamá. Después, como papá no quiere ni verle la cara, dejará de lado esa villa y se centrará en otros lugares.

-Mmmm, no lo había visto de esa manera. Hermano, eres un genio – le digo con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo – me responde siguiéndome la corriente.

Nos reímos.

-El problema sería en donde te quedarías por 2 días.

Me pongo a pensar. Era imposible ir a la casa de mi tía, mi padre también buscaría allí. Eso significa que el único lugar en el que puedo quedarme por 2 días es escondida en el bosque. Necesitaría un refugio y lo más importante, agua. Por lo que cerca de un río o arrollo sería buena idea… Un lago… ¡Un lago!

-Ya sé donde – le digo con una sonrisa gigante – ¿recuerdas ese lago al que siempre íbamos de niños?

Se pone a pensar por un momento.

-¡Oh! El que está escondido dentro del bosque ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza y él parece meditar un poco acerca de mi decisión.

-Es una buena idea, pero ¿en dónde dormirías?

Lo miro irónica y el parece percatarse de mi mirada.

-Ya, ya, no me mires así. Hace un buen tiempo desde que no haces eso. – me dice en su defensa.

-Es porque no le he visto necesario dormir en un árbol, aunque me hubiese gustado.

Siempre he amado la naturaleza y más los árboles. De pequeña escalaba en ellos y muchas veces me quedaba dormida en una de las ramas mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿Y qué pasa si ese día llueve? – me pregunta preocupado

-No pasa nada, hay muchos árboles y además son altos. – me encojo de hombros.

Lo medita otra vez y asiente.

-¿Cuando?

-No sé, necesitaría preparar algunas de mis cosas y me iría de noche.

-Tendrás que preparar comida de 3 días.

Y comenzamos a hablar sobre mis preparativos. Llevaría un poco de dinero, comida y una que otra cosa más. Terminamos mi lista de necesidades y Kentin prometió ayudarme a conseguir ciertos objetos sin que mi padre pueda darse cuenta. Además, dijo que me visitaría semanalmente para tenerme al tanto de las cosas y claro, para visitar a mamá.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – me pregunta otra vez.

-Sí, Kentin, sí. – se lo repito por milésima vez en la noche – por cierto, ya es muy entrada la noche, deberías de ir a tu cuarto a dormir.

Se queda unos segundos en silencio. Estira sus brazos sobre mi cuello y me jala para abajo, dejándome caer sobre la cama mientras él me abrazaba.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir, al menos déjame revivir nuestra infancia – me dice con una voz adormilada.

-Bah, pareces un niño engreído – le digo mientras aprieto su nariz

-Lo soy, tengo una hermanita que me da su amor de una manera DEMASIADO peculiar – dice resaltando la palabra "demasiado"

Nos reímos. Vaya, esta noche debió ser la peor de mi vida pero también una de las mejores. Poco a poco, el sueño me invadió y me dormí profundamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz entraba directo hacia mi habitación. Rayos, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas. Despegué uno de mis ojos y vi a un castaño durmiendo a mi lado, con sus brazos aun sobre mi cuello.

-Oye, Kentin, despierta, ya es de día.

-Mmmmm, cinco minutos más – me dice entre sueños

-Si no te despiertas, te tiro agua

-Trata si puedes – dice mientras se le nota una sonrisa en su cara y sus brazos se tensaban, restringiendo mis movimientos.

-No, enserio, levántate, ya es tarde.

Pude oír un murmuro por lo bajo, pero no alcancé a escuchar bien la palabra. Sacó sus brazos de mi cuello y se levantó de mi cama.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – me pregunta mientras se estira.

-No sé, supongo que la visita de uno de esos príncipes – le contesto algo despreocupada.

-No hagas que sus esperanzas en ti crezcan – me dice serio

-Trataré. Ya largo, vas a estar tarde para tu entrenamiento – le dije botándolo de mi habitación.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Que tengas buen día – me dice mientras cierra la puerta.

Volví a echarme en la cama. No tenía sueño, pero me sentía cansada. Solo esperaba no encontrarme con mi padre hoy.

Me levanté de la cama con desgano y fui a cambiarme. Un vestido crema simple. Fui hacia el espejo y me hice una cola de caballo.

Bajé al comedor. Diana, nuestra cocinera, ya había preparado el desayuno y estaba servido en la mesa. Comí lentamente mientras miraba hacia fuera de la ventana. Era un día soleado y el cielo estaba despejado. Solté un suspiro mientras tragaba lo último que quedaba en mi plato.

Estaba aburrida, ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que desayuné y ninguno de esos príncipes había venido. Agarré un libro que había en la mesa, probablemente de Kentin, y comencé a leerlo, cayendo dormida en el sofá.

Sentía mi cuerpo recostado sobre algo, mirando boca arriba. Unos suaves dedos me acariciaban mi frente, era reconfortante y emitían un calor familiarmente agradable. Lentamente abro mis ojos, encontrándome con unos hermosos orbes miel que me miraban inquietantemente. Estaba algo confundida, o dormida sería mejor, como para haberme dado cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Nathaniel.

-Buenas tardes – me dice calmadamente mientras me dirigía una sonrisa.

-Na-Nathaniel, ¿Por-Por qué estás aquí? – dije nerviosamente, últimamente se me hacía demasiado difícil permanecer calmada frente a él - ¿Y-Y que-que hago dormida sobre ti?

Él solo suelta un suspiro frustrado.

-Lo siento, llegué tarde. Habían algunas cosas que debía de terminar antes de venir.

-No te preocupes – le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

Otra vez el silencio irrumpe, ninguno de los dos decía nada. ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos de hablar? ¿Algo que tengamos en común? ¿La estúpida "boda" arreglada? No, mejor no tocar ese tema.

-Dime, Jun, lo del matrimonio… sé que no es buena idea preguntarte sobre esto, pero… ¿Ya sabes a quién elegir?

Justo de lo que no quería hablar. No, no voy a elegir a nadie, voy a huir de los planes de mi estúpido padre, nada más.

-No, Nathaniel, no. Y por favor no quiero hablar de eso.

Ahora, él me miraba fijamente. Lentamente, levanta su mano hasta tocar mi mejilla dañada. No pude contenerme y aparté su mano.

-¿Qué te pasó? – pregunta preocupado

-Nada – contesto vagamente

-Jun Lincort, no me obligues a sacártelo a la fuerza – dice amenazador

Wow, un Nathaniel amenazador era tan temible como la cara enojada de mi "padre"

-Bien, bien, ganas. He tenido una pequeña pelea con papá

-¡¿Qué?! – exclama conmocionado

-Querías la verdad, allí la tienes – contesto indignada – pero no es nada, ya no me duele.

-¿Por qué te hizo eso? – reclama

-No creo que necesite responder tu pregunta, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para no saber la razón

Suelta un suspiro frustrado.

-¿Aun te duele? Y quiero la verdad – dice serio

-Un poco – admití

-Cierra tus ojos

-¿Qué?

-Cierra los ojos por un momento

Vacilo un poco antes de acceder a su petición. Lentamente cierro mis ojos.

-Ahora, no importa lo que haga, no te muevas, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, dictador – digo con una sonrisa en la cara

Suavemente me jala la nariz.

-Nunca cambias – me dice con una risita

Acto seguido, sus dedos se mueven de mi mejilla dañada y siento algo de presión en ella, causándome algo de dolor haciendo que abra mis ojos.

Lo que veo es algo… ¿raro? No… inusual sería la palabra correcta. Nathaniel me miraba fijamente mientras besaba mi mejilla. El tacto de sus labios sobre mi piel se sentía… agradable…

Me sonrojo completamente mientras Nathaniel se separa de mí y junta nuestras frentes.

-Sé que puede sonar repentino y algo completamente nuevo para ti, pero quiero que sepas que no era mi intención separarme de ti y que si yo pudiera elegir a mi propia esposa, te hubiese elegido sin pensarlo dos veces. Jun, no eres solo una amiga para mí, eres más que eso, por eso quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre. Por favor, piénsalo de esa manera. Desde que éramos pequeños siempre pensaba que eras lo que más necesitaba en esta vida. No quiero el trono, ni el dinero, ni poder. Te quería a ti y no creo soportar verte con alguien que no sea yo. Eres parte de mi presente y quiero que seas una parte de mi futuro también. – me decía en un tono triste mientras apretaba mis manos.

Eso era… ¿Una confesión?

-Nathaniel… yo… enserio no sé qué decirte – le digo algo adolorida

No me gustaba ver esa expresión en su cara. Él siempre me dirigía sonrisas encantadoras, llenas de felicidad y esperanza. Un príncipe noble por fuera y por dentro.

-No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora, quiero que lo pienses bien a la hora de elegir con quién vas a pasar el resto de tu vida. Y si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré – me da una débil sonrisa

Me dolía verlo de esa manera. Era como si de mí dependiera su futuro. Aprieto sus manos.

-Nathaniel, puede ser egoísta de mi parte, pero no quiero verte así, por favor. No puedo darte una respuesta ahora porque sería injusto para los otros dos príncipes. – ni tampoco quiero esperanzarte sobre eso

-Tienes un buen corazón. Como quieras, tus deseos son los míos – me da una gran sonrisa

-Así se hace, mi querido amigo dictador – le digo en tono burlón

-Hey, ¿acaso me veo así? – me dice entre risas

-Pero si hace unos momentos me estabas dando órdenes sin importar mi opinión – digo riéndome

Y continuamos hablando y riendo por dos horas más. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no he tenido una conversación tan animada con él?

A las 6 de la tarde, Nathaniel se retiró. Me fui a mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien como yo? Lo que menos le deseo a una persona es su sufrimiento, bueno, al menos a las personas que les tengo cariño. Perdona, Nathaniel, perdón porque no voy a poder ser parte de ese futuro que tanto deseas conmigo. No quiero ser solo un títere de mi padre. Sin embargo, algo me incomodaba. El solo pensar estar lejos de él y jamás volver a verlo me hacía sentir… muy triste, pero ese sentimiento era diferente al que sentí cuando Lyon se fue. Era como 10 veces más fuerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque somos simples amigos de la infancia? No sé, no sé, no sé. Mi cabeza está hecha un nudo.

Alguien llama a mi puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Por favor, que no sea mi padre.

-Jun, ¿estás ahí? – suelto un suspiro de alivio, era Rosa

-Sí, aquí estoy – digo vagamente – puedes entrar

Oigo como la puerta se abre y los tacones de Rosa martillan el piso.

-Santo cielo, Jun. ¿Qué es esa manera de echarte en la cama? Eso no es lo que una señorita haría – me reprocha

-Ya, ya, Rosa, no quiero que me des clases de modales – le digo mientras me siento en la cama

-Pero es que solo mírate, estás toda despeinada

-¿Se puede saber para qué viniste? – voy al punto

-Que cortante, también es un gusto verte – me saca la lengua – vine por tus medidas así que apúrate y desnúdate, el vestido que te voy a hacer será magnífico.

Rosa, Rosa, si tan solo supieras que eso no me importa para nada. Con mis ganas que rozan el nivel del piso, hago todo lo que Rosa me ordena. Media hora después, ella me termina y se queda hablando conmigo en mi cuarto.

-Bien, chica afortunada, ¿Qué se siente ser futura reina? – pregunta entusiasmada

-Se siente de lo peor – respondo sin ganas

Me mira raro, sabía que tendría que explicarle algo más.

-Rosa, número uno, yo no elegí a los candidatos. Número dos, no quiero casarme con alguien de la realeza, mi vida sería sofocante con toda esa seguridad que les ponen. Por último, número tres, quiero casarme con alguien de que esté enamorada.

-Cualquier chica en tu lugar estaría muy feliz

-Pero es que no soy cualquier chica, Rosa. No quiero poder, ni dinero, quiero felicidad y la única manera de obtenerla es dejar que yo elija mis propias decisiones. Ser libres de estúpidas cadenas que me mantienen controlada. – eso último me recordó a mi padre.

Rosa solo dejó salir un suspiro.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón – me dice – como dicen en uno de los libros del rey Arturo, "El deseo de toda mujer es que ella pueda elegir lo que quiere y lo que no quiere". Supongo que no puedo contradecirte, pero te aseguro que esos 3 príncipes son los mejores que hay en todo el mundo. El príncipe Nathaniel es un joven noble que se dedica mucho a su gente. El príncipe Castiel puede parecer arrogante, pero en su interior es un chico bueno. Y el príncipe Lysandro es considerado una persona humilde y muy dedicada. Como vez, cada uno de ellos tienen su encanto, tu trabajo será descubrir si tienen más y aceptar los defectos que tengan. Jun, esta es tu decisión y no voy a interferir con ella.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, una capítulo corto, pero, pero, pero actualizaré más seguido porque estoy de vagaciones (sep, leyeron bien, vagaciones xD).**

**miku. lok. 99: Awww gracias *-* Maldito colegio t-t es demasiado fastidioso é.é Espero que también te haya gustado esta parte ^^. Gracias por el Review :3**

**Misaki Dino: Ño! Lyon ser mío! Pero no te culpo, nuestras mentes se imaginan a una persona que ni siquiera existe como un super modelo *-* Gracias por dejarme tu Review :D**

**Yuri-chan: Acosadora de tiempo completo (?) xD Me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado los dos fics. Y sí! El incesto me está seduciendo ;-; Y mi relleno es relleno, de los raros y llenos (?) eso no tiene sentido (?) bye bye~ que tu internet no se corte en plenas vagaciones c: Gracias por dejarme tu review~**

**Si quieren saber las últimas noticias del fic, denle like a una página de face que se llama: "Sensualones Fanfictions Corazón de Melón" algunas se preguntaran del nombre, pero Hey! yo no fui la que le puso ese nombre cx **

**Y para el próximo capítulo, ¿con quién quieren que sea? ¿Castiel o Lysandro? Ustedes deciden ;) **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~ Gracias por leer~**


End file.
